


Pusong Ligaw

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, slight!bullying, slight!homophobia
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Makakabalik pa ba nga ba ang mga pusong ligaw sa dapat nitong patunguhan? Mahahanap pa kaya nila ang kanilang tahanan?





	Pusong Ligaw

**Author's Note:**

> Isinulat para sa [Narito Kami 2017](https://narito-kami.livejournal.com)
> 
> Salamat po sa lahat ng tumulong sa akin upang maisulat ito. Para 'to sa inyong lahat~

_Di kita malimutan_

_Sa mga gabing nagdaan._

 

1st year – 2nd sem

 

“Jongin? Jongin, nakikinig ka ba sa sinasabi namin pare?” usisa ni Chanyeol sa isang Jongin na kanina pa malayo ang tingin. Nang walang nakuhang sagot, isang batok ang ibinigay nito at agad naman siyang napahiyaw ngunit hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang mga mata sa kung kanino o saan man nakatingin si Jongin.

Sinundan naman ni Sehun kung saan nakatingin ang kaibigan at napangisi ang huli. "Akala ko chicks. Tss."

Tumawa lang sila ng mahina at tahimik na pinagmasdan nilang tatlo ang dalawang lalaking nag-uusap sa may di kalayuang lamesa malapit sa kanila dito sa cafeteria ng university.

 “Soo, okay ka lang ba talaga dito? Kailangan ko na talaga umakyat eh. Alam mo na may duty pa ako sa Dean’s Office ngayon.” Narinig nilang sabi ni Baekhyun sa di pamilyar na lalaki na nakaharap sa kanila.

“Okay nga lang Baek, maya-maya may klase na rin tayo.” Tipid na ngumiti ang kausap ni Baekhyun at muling ibinalik ang tingin sa librong binabasa nito.

“Kyungsoo, ingat ka dito ah. Huwag ka makikipag-usap kung kani-kanino. Maraming loko-loko dito sa university. Text mo lang din ako pag naligaw ka.” Bahagyang ginulo ni Baekhyun ang buhok nito bago umalis.

Nakita niya ang pag-angat ng labi ni Chanyeol at Sehun. Umiling lang si Jongin at napabuga ng hangin habang sumusunod sa mga kaibigan niya na lumapit sa kabilang mesa.

“Hoy. Bago ka ba dito?” Biglang tanong ni Chanyeol nang maupo ito sa harap ng lalaki.

Pinagmamasdan lang ni Jongin ang lalaki na nanatiling hindi sumasagot dahil sa earphones na nakapasak sa tenga nito.

“Hoy kinakausap ka namin.” Sita ni Sehun dito at saka pwersahang hinatak ang earphones sa tenga nito.

Nag-angat naman ng tingin ang lalaki, nakita niya ang takot sa bilugan nitong mata at bahagyang nanginginig ang mga kamay nito. “B-bakit?” Nauutal nitong tanong.

“Tangina sasagot din pala, dami pang kaartehan. Tinatanong ko kung bago ka ba dito?” Napailing na lang si Jongin sa kagaguhan ng kaibigan niya.

“A-ano, oo. Kaka-transfer ko lang ngayong sem.” Nahihiya at nauutal nitong sagot.

“Anong pangalan mo?” Tanong ni Jongin dito.

Ngumiti ito ng tipid sa kanya at bahagyang namula ang mukha. Tangina. Napakagat-labi si Jongin, “Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”

“Kaibigan mo si Baekhyun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol dito. Tanging tango lang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Gayshit.” Nakakalokong tumawa si Jongin dito at tumayo kapagkuwan habang nagyuko lang ng ulo si Kyungsoo.

“Tara na nga mga pare. Ayoko mahawa ng kabadingan dito, sayang magiging anak ko. Ang ganda pa naman ng lahi ko.” Ani ni Sehun na may himig ng pandidiri sa boses at hinatak na palayo si Chanyeol at Jongin.

****

_Ikaw ang pangarap, nais kong makamtan._

_Sa buhay ko ay ikaw ang kahulugan._

 

2nd year – 2ndsem.

 

Nanatili lamang si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa kanilang classroom nang mag-dismiss ang kanilang propesor. Doon na silang dalawa kumain ng lunch at nag-usap tungkol sa lesson nila sa susunod nilang subject.

“Kyungsoo!!! Gawa mo nga akong assignment sa finacc.” Ani ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo sabay bagsak ng libro nito sa ibabaw ng table nila.

“Sigurado akong may utak ka naman Kim Jongin? Pwede mo namang gamitin 'yan paminsan-minsan ng hindi ginagambala si Kyungsoo." Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ikaw ba kinakausap ko?” Walang emosyong saad ni Jongin dito. Aalma pa sana si Baekhyun subalit pinigilan na ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya ng gulo.

Napailing na lang at napabuga na lang ng hangin si Kyungsoo. Binuksan niya ang libro ni Jongin saka tahimik na ginawa ang assignment ng nito.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit palagi na lang siyang pinagti-tripan ng mga kaibigan ni Jongin o mas tamang sabihin na si Jongin lang ang gumagawa ng mga bagay na ikagagalit niya.

Sa pagkakatanda ni Kyungsoo, tila nandiri si Jongin pati na ang mga kaibigan nito noong unang beses nilang mag-usap dahil nalaman ng mga ito na kaibigan niya si Baekhyun na hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na ito’y isang bakla.

Hindi rin maintindihan madalas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Imbes na lumayo ito dahil nga isa rin siyang homosexual, lalo lang itong lumalapit. Simula kasi noong lumipat siya ay walang araw na hindi yata nakabuntot sa kanya ang lalaking ito.

Nariyan palagi si Jongin para sirain ang araw nya. Kundi nito titisurin ang paglalakad nya, tinatago naman nito ang ibang gamit niya o di kaya’y nag-uutos ng kung ano-ano na wari mo’y tila isang hari.

Kaligayahan na marahil ni Jongin kapag nakikita niyang nahihirapan si Kyungsoo.

 

Maya’t maya ay puro utos rin ito. _“Kyungsoo ganito”, “Kyungsoo ganyan”. “Kyungsoo akin na lang yan. Kyungsoo bilhan mo ako ng ganito.”_

_“Kyungsoo igawa mo ako ng ganyan. Kyungsoo pakopya naman.”_

Parati na lang Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya makatanggi dahil pag humindi siya, sa ibang paraan naman siya nito pagdidiskitahan. Lalaiitin at lalaiitin lang siya nito at nadadamay pa si Baekhyun minsan.

Ilang minuto pa ay ibinalik na ni Kyungsoo ng walang imik ang libro ni Jongin. “Yan gusto ko sa’yo eh, masunurin ka. Cute mo talaga, Soo.” Tumawa lang si Jongin nang hawiin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nitong kumurot sa pisngi niya.

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras at tapos na ang klase nila Kyungsoo para sa araw na ‘yon. Agad na naglipit si Kyungsoo ng gamit subalit nang hihilahin na niya ang kanyang bag ay hindi ito matanggal.

Gayon na lang ang pagkagulat niya nang makita niyang nakatali ang strap ng bag niya sa upuan. Nadinig niya ang pagtawa galing sa labas ng classroom. Alam niyang kagagawan na naman ito ni Jongin. “Tanginang buhay to.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo at saka pinunasan ang gilid ng kanyang mata.

* * *

 

“Alam niyo ba yung nangyari kahapon? Tinali ni Jongin yung bag ni Kyungsoo sa upuan. Tangna mga pare mamamatay kami kakatawa. Parang ganon lang maiiyak na. Kabadingan talaga.” Pagbibida ni Chanyeol agad sa loob ng headquarters ng talent center. Kadarating lang ni Jongin at napangiwi na lang siya sa usapan ng mga ito.

“Para kang bata, Jongin. Nako kung hindi kita kilala iisipin ko na gusto mo si Kyungsoo at nagpapapansin ka lang kaya ka ganyan.” Natatawang sabi ni Minseok.

“Ulol. Bakit naman magkakagusto ‘yang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo? Lalaking-lalaki yan, di ba pare ko?” Tinapik-tapik pa ni Sehun ang kanyang dibdib at pinilit na lamang niyang ngumiti.

“Sira ulo kayo! Hindi na kayo naawa doon sa tao.” May himig ng pananaway ang tono ni Yixing na siyang head ng talent center kung saan kabilang sila Jongin pati ang mga kaibigan niya.

Nagkibit balikat lang si Sehun at ngumisi sa lahat ng nasa loob ng headquarters.

“Magtino na kayo, lalo ka na Jongin. Second year ka pa lang pero parati ka na lang pasimuno ng gulo.” Napailing si Yixing sa kanila. “Sa’yo pa naman binabalak na ipasa yung pagiging chairman next year.”

Nanatiling tahimik si Jongin mula umaga hanggang matapos ang practice nila. At nang pumasok sila sa klase nila para sa hapon na ‘yon ay wala pa rin siyang imik, pakiramdam niya’y litong-lito siya sa mga bagay.

“Hoy Baekhyun! Saan na yung best friend mong iyakin?” Tatawa-tawang tanong ni Sehun nang makapasok sila ng classroom.

Tinaasan lang sila ng kilay nito, “Pakialam mo ba?! Bakit? Close ba kayo?”

Sakto namang magsasalita pa lang sila ay pumasok sa silid si Kyungsoo na masama ang tingin sa kanila. “Bakit niyo na naman ako hinahanap? May ipapagawa ka ba sa akin, Jongin? May gusto ba kayong sabihin?” Nabigla si Jongin sa masungit na ugali ni Kyungsoo.

“Aba! Sumasagot ka na ngayon? Kala mo kaya mo kami eh ang liit mo naman.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin na ikinatawa ng mga kaibigan niya. Nananatiling nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa kanila hanggang humupa ang pagtawa nila.

“May sasabihin ka pa, Kim Jongin? Kung wala na pwede bang umalis ka diyan sa pwesto ko?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo na walang emosyon at napanganga lang sila bago siya hinila ni Sehun pabalik sa kanyang upuan.

Napailing si Jongin at napangiti sa sarili nang magsimula na ang klase. Hindi nabubuo ang araw niya pag hindi niya naiinis si Kyungsoo. Pakiramdam niya ay humahaba ang kanyang buhay pag napipikon ito sa kanya.

-

“Jongin pre, ang hirap naman ng assignment natin sa finman.” Himutok ni Sehun habang palabas na sila ng campus.

“Oo nga, tol. Pagawa mo na lang kay Kyungsoo assignment mo tapos pakopya kami. Tangina kasi eh, nakakaantok magturo si Ma’am. Tapos may competition pa tayo next week.” Segunda naman ni Chanyeol.

Napatitig si Jongin sa pares na naglalakad sa harap nila. Si Kyungsoo kasama si Baekhyun na pinag-uusapan kung gaano kasaya ang lesson sa subject na ‘yon kanina. Ibang klase.

“Hoy liit.” Tawag ni Jongin sabay akbay kay Kyungsoo. Agad naman siya nitong siniko at sinamaan ng tingin.

“Jongin uwian na, patahimikin mo naman buhay ko.” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Cute mo naman, Kyungsoo. Gawa mo naman akong assignment sa finman. Magco-compete kasi kami next week sige na.” Paawa ni Jongin na tinawanan naman nila Chanyeol.

“Ulol ang tamad mo! Halika na, Soo.” Hinila ni Baekhyun palayo si Kyungsoo at binirahan sila ng alis.

Napabuga ng hangin si Jongin nang maunang umalis ang magkaibigan. Panay pag-kantyaw lang ni Chanyeol at Sehun ang narinig nya habang ang tingin niya ay nanatili pa ring nakapako pa rin sa dinaanan nina Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nainis nang ilayo ni Baekhyun sa kanya si Kyungsoo.

Ipinilig ni Jongin ang kanyang ulo. Nasisiraan na ata talaga siya ng bait.

Nang mga sumunod na araw ay payapa ang buhay ni Kyungsoo dahil madalas excused ang barkada ni Jongin dahil sa dance competition ng mga ito kaya naman pasipol-sipol lang siya habang naglalakad pabalik ng classroom at bitbit ang handouts nila sa finacc.

Ngunit pakiramdam niya ay umikot ang mundo nang biglang matalisod si Kyungsoo at nagtagpo ang katawan niya at sahig. Kumalat lahat ng handouts niya at saglit na napamaang. Nakarinig siya nang malalakas na pagtawa at agad siyang nag-angat ng tingin at kumulo ang dugo niya nang makita niyang halos gumulong na sa sahig si Jongin kakatawa.

Nakita niya ang paa nito at alam niyang pinatid siya ni Jongin. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at saka dinampot ang mga handouts na nasa sahig. Kailangan niya ng matinding pasensya sa taong ‘to.

Nakita niya ang paa nito at alam niyang pinatid siya ni Jongin. Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang tumayo saka dinampot ang mga handouts na nasa sahig. Kailangan niya ng matinding pasensya sa taong ‘to.

 “Na-miss mo ba ako, liit?” Ani Jongin sabay ngiti ng malapad kay Kyungsoo.

Biglang lumakas ang pagtibok ng puso at bahagyang pumula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa inaasta ni Jongin. “Ewan ko sa’yo!”

“Ang cute cute mo talaga, Kyungsoo! Para kang baby kasi ang liit mo.” Pinatong pa nito ang kamay sa ulo niya at inikot-ikot ang ulo niya na nagpahilo sa kanya. Agad siyang kumawala habang sinamaan ito ng tingin.

Inirapan lang niya ito. “Eh kung tinutulungan mo ako dito di ba? Ang sakit mo sa ulo, Kim Jongin! Bwisit ka talaga sa buhay ko.”

“Sungit naman neto. Pikon ka talaga. Patabi naman ako ng handouts ha? Di ako makakapasok mamaya eh pero alam naman ni Ma’am.” Sabi ni Jongin sabay pulot sa ilang papel na nakakalat pa sa sahig.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at nagpasyang bumalik ng classroom subalit pinigilan siya ni Jongin. “Ano na naman bang problema mo, Kim?” Ani Kyungsoo habang nakatalikod kay Jongin.

“Di mo ba talaga ako na-miss, liit? Kasi na-miss na kita asarin.” Sabi nito sa kanya.

Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo at itinaas lang niya ang kanyang gitnang daliri kay Jongin. Dinig na dinig niya ang halakhak nito at naglakad na siya pabalik sa klase.

* * *

 

Marami pang mga araw ang lumipas ngunit hindi pa rin tumitigil sa kakasira si Jongin sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, palagi itong nakabuntot sa kanya at tila kamalasan ang bigay.

Tulad na lang ngayon ay panay ang istorbo ni Jongin sa kanya habang naghahanda si Kyungsoo para sa activities ng JPIA. Nariyan na ikalat nito ang mga papel at ibinuhos iyon kay Kyungsoo na parang confetti.

Itinago rin ni Jongin ang mga ginupit niyang mga designs.

“Para kang bata, Jongin! Malapit nang mag-seminar, magde-design pa kami ng bulwagan tapos ikaw nakitang nagmamadali na, ang hilig mo pa rin makipag-laro!” Inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nililigpit ang mga kinalat ni Jongin.

“Dali na, Soo! Hanapin mo na! Wala pa naman si Sir EB, mamaya pa naman dadating ‘yon.” Nakangiting sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Naisip ni Kyungsoo na cute sana si Jongin at papatulan niya ang kakulitan nito kung hindi lang siya masyadong abala.

“Kim Jongin! Bumalik ka na lang ng headquarters utang na loob! Wala akong panahon na makipaglaro. Hindi ka naman kasi mapapagalitan eh.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo habang pinapalo si Jongin.

“KJ naman neto ni Kyungsoo! Dali na, Soo maaga pa naman. Para ka namang babae eh.”

Hindi na nakapag-pigil pa si Kyungsoo. Sumampa siya sa likod ni Jongin at sinabunutan niya ito hanggang sa humiyaw na ito sa sakit. “Ah babae pala! Ano na Kim Jongin! Ilalabas mo ba o hindi lang ito ang matatanggap mo sa akin?!”

Pilit siyang pinababa nito ngunit matindi ang kapit niya sa buhok ni Jongin. “Aray ko naman, Kyungsoo! Oo na, hindi ka na babae! Aray ko bitaw na ang bigat mo naman!”

Ngunit di natinag si Kyungsoo, “Hindi kita titigilan hangga’t di mo inilalabas!”

“Ilalabas ko na, nasa ilalim ng bag ko! Aray ko, Kyungsoo! Masakit na!” Agad na tumalon pababa si Kyungsoo at binigyan niya muli ng isang sabunot si Jongin na agad namang ikinahiyaw nito.

Kinuha niya sa ilalim ng bag ni Jongin ang mga papel na itinago nito at ngumisi siya dito.

“Dudugo ata anit ko sa’yo! Bakit ang liit-liit mo pero ang bigat mo naman? Ano bang kinakain mo? Tangina nabali ata likod ko sa’yo.” Parang batang nakanguso ito habang isinusuklay nito ang daliri sa buhok.

“Ewan ko. Pakialam mo ba kung mabigat ako? Buti nga, dapat lang sa’yo! Angil ni Kyungsoo at saka iniwan ang naiiyak na Jongin sa kwarto.

* * *

 

“Soo, pahiram naman akong assignment mo. Pa-compare, di ko kasi masagutan yung tungkol sa degree of operating leverage.” Sabi Baekhyun habang nasa isang bench sa gilid ng pool. Pinapaiwan kasi sa isang tabi ang bag nila dahil nasa may pool sila para sa P.E. classes nila.

Hindi siya sumasali sa activities nila dahil sa hika niya kaya gumagawa na lang siya ng daily report tungkol sa lesson nila bawat meeting.

“Kunin ko lang sa bag ko. Bilisan mo ha baka dumating na si Sir.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo. Masaya siya dahil una sa lahat wala ang panggulo sa buhay niya na si Kim Jongin.

Pabalik na si Kyungsoo sa pwesto ni Baek nang mamataan niya ang tatawa-tawang mukha ni Jongin na parang hinihintay siya.

“Soo, saan na yung assignment ko? Aalis na kami mamaya.” Pangungulit ni Jongin habang nasa likod nito ang mga alagad nitong si Sehun at Chanyeol. Lumihis si Kyungsoo ng dadaanan ngunit nanatiling nakasunod si Jogin sa kanya.

Hindi na niya alam ang mga sumunod na nangyari, may sumagi sa kanya at naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo ang pagkalaglag niya sa swimming pool kasama ang assignment niya.

Hinang hina si Kyungsoo nang maiaahon siya sa pool ng isa nilang kaklase. Nabasa ang assignment niya na alam niyang hindi na niya maipapasa pa mamaya.

“Do Kyungsoo, mag-shower ka na. Excuse ka na sa klase natin. Kim Jongin, Sehun Oh at Chanyeol Park, mag-uusap tayo pagtapos ng klase na ‘to.”

Tahimik na naghihintay si Jongin sa labas ng shower room nang matapos ang pakikipag-usap ng instructor nila sa kaninlang magkakaibigan.

Pakiramdam niya ay sumakit ang puso niya nang makita niya ang namamagang mata ni Kyungsoo paglabas nito ng shower room.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry.” Mahinang bulong ni Jongin. Sa loob ng dalawang taong pang-aasar niya kay Kyungsoo ay hindi siya humingi ng patawad dito. Ngayon pa lang.

Umiwas ito ng tingin habang may kinakalkal sa bag nito. “Isaksak mo sa baga mo yang assignment na yan!” Ani Kyungsoo at ihinampas sa dibdib nito ang ilang piraso ng worksheet.

Susundan sana ito ni Jongin pero may pumigil sa kanya. Si Baekhyun. “Pabayaan mo muna ang kaibigan ko. Please lang Kim.” At wala siyang ginawa kundi habulin ng tingin ang dalawa.

 

“Pare, iwan mo na yung assignment natin. Hintayin ka na lang namin sa headquarters ha.” Tumango lang si Jongin, nagbago na ang timpla ng mood niya dahil sa nangyari kanina. Inilapag niya ang assignment nila sa lamesa ni Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, ginawa ko na ng assignment si Kyungsoo.” Ani niya ngunit nanatili lang na blangko ang mukha nito.

"Si Jongin na yung gumawa nung assignment mo. Akalain mo, may konsyensya din pala ang isang ‘yon.” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang dumating si Kyungsoo. Lampasan kung titigan siya ni Kyungsoo ngunit agad itong lumabas ng kwarto na kaagad namang hinabol ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, okay ka lang ba?” Mababakas ang pag-aalala sa tinig ni Jongin.

“Gago ka ba? Mukha ba akong okay sa’yo? Pwede ba Jongin tigilan mo muna ako kahit ngayon lang, please. Gusto ko muna magpahinga.” Nakita niyang nangingilid na ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo.

Hinabol niya ito muli at hinawakan sa palapulsuhan. “Sorry na, Kyungsoo. Hindi ko naman sinasdaya eh.”

Nagpumiglas si Kyungsoo at ngumisi ng nakakaloko, “Ayan! Diyan ka magaling! Himala ha, nag-sorry ka sa akin?”

Napahinga si Jongin at napayuko, “Kyungsoo, please naman. Hindi ako mapapakali ng ganito. Okay, kasalanan ko na. Oo na sumobra ako. Sorry na, hindi ako sanay ng ganito.”

Isang tango at matipid lang ang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Sige na, Jongin. Bumalik ka na sa headquarters niyo. Good luck sa competition.”

Hindi na nakaimik pa si Jongin nang bumaba sa hagdan si Kyungsoo at tuluyang mawala sa kanyang paningin.

 

Pagtapos ng insidenteng ‘yon ay tila lumambot si Jongin at ang barkada nito kay Kyungsoo. Inaasar pa rin siya nito pero hindi na kagaya ng dati at pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na nabubuo ang araw niya nang walang pangungulit mula kay Jongin.

“Tangina, liit buti ka pa di mo na kailangan mag-qualifying exams.” Sabi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa listahan ng mga estudyante na may schedule na kailangan mag-qualifying exams para makapag-third year sila sa kurso nila.

Pinukpok ni Kyungsoo ng ballpen si Jongin sa ulo. “Tigil-tigilan mo ako sa kakatawag ng liit sa akin kung gusto mong turuan pa kita.”

Ngumuso si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinila siya agad papunta sa library. Itinuro ni Jongin ang topic na Leases sa libro nang makarating sila.

“Jongin pwede ba huminga muna tayo? Papasa ka naman kahit di kita turuan eh. Tamad mo lang kasi.” Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang manghaba ang nguso ni Jongin.

“Kyungsoo naman! Ayokong bumagsak! Sige na turuan mo na ako. Please.” Pagpapa-awa ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Aba! Iba pala nagagawa ng qualifying exams sa isang Kim Jongin! Saan na napunta yung sungay mo? Mabait ka palibhasa may kailangan ka.” Irap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

“Dali na! Soo, naman. Cute ka naman eh saka di ka na maliit. Mas matangkad ka na sa’kin!” Ingit ni Jongin.

“Ulol.” Nangingiting sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay batok kay Jongin at nagsimula na siyang turuan ito.

 

Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng pagre-review nang may kumalabit kay Kyungsoo. Agad nagliwanag ang mukha niya. Sumenyas siya kay Jongin na lalabas muna siya sandali.

“Krystal Jung! Bakit ngayon ka lang nagpakita sa akin? Ni bisitahin ako sa classroom hindi mo man lang nagawa.” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang yakap ang kaibigan.

“Sorry na, Kyung! Masyado talagang busy. Pero teka hindi ba yong kasama mo kanina sa library eh yung nangbu-bully sa’yo?” Takang tanong ni Krystal sa kanya.

Tumango at ngumiti si Kyungsoo, “Ah. Oo. Si Jongin ‘yon pero mabait naman na siya ngayon sa akin ng konti.”

Umirap si Krystal, “Napadaan lang talaga ako dito kasi sabi ni Baek nandito ka. Nako Kyungsoo pag inaway ka niyan sumbong mo sa akin, tatamaan talaga siya.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at bahagyang ginulo ang buhok ng kaibigan, “Ewan ko sa’yo. Sige na umuwi ka na, mag-iingat ka.”

Muli siyang niyakap ni Krystal bago ito nagpasyang umuwi. Nakangiti si Kyungsoo pabalik sa library at nakitang nakasimangot si Jongin.

“Tapos ka na?” Tanong niya dito habang tinitingnan niya ang mga sagot nito sa problems na pinasagutan niya kay Jongin.

“Sino ‘yon? May girlfriend ka pala sa liit mong yan?” Asar nito sa kanya.

Umirap si Kyungsoo dito, “Pakialam mo ba? Inggit ka lang! O tama naman pala eh. Okay na ‘to, Jongin papasa ka na sa qualifying sa sabado.”

“Turuan mo pa ako.” Sabi ni Jongin at tumango lang si Kyungsoo habang nagche-check ng papel nito.

“Pero sino nga kasi ‘yon?” Pangungulit muli ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Bakit? Type mo ba? Sorry off limits yan sa’yo, si Krystal yon, best friend naming dalawa ni Baekhyun.”

Kinurot lang siya ni Jongin sa pisngi, “Ano naman pakialam ko doon? Uwi na tayo, Soo! Sasara na rin yung library.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at naglipigpit na sila ng gamit ni Jongin.

* * *

 

Isang linggo bago matapos ang summer semester ay lumabas ang resulta ng qualifying exams at napakagat-labi si Jongin nang makita niya ang pangalan niya sa mga pumasa.

“Soo! Pasado ako! Kala ko hindi na ako papasa.” Nakita ni Jongin na niyakap ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na maiyak-iyak na sa tuwa.

Para namang may kumurot sa puso ni Jongin dahil sa higpit nang pagyayakapan ng dalawa. Tumayo siya sa gilid ng dalawa at tumitig lang hanggang sa mapansin siya ni Baekhyun.

Nagpunas ito ng luha at tinaasan siya ng kilay. “Ano na namang problema mo, Kim?”

“Ikaw ba ipinunta ko dito? Hindi ba pwedeng si Kyungsoo?” Napangiti si Jongin nang makita niya ang pagpula ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige na, Baek. Hintayin mo na lang ako sa may office. Ako na bahala dito.” Tumango lang ang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo bago umalis.

“Anong atin, Jongin? Mamimikon ka na naman ba?”

 “Thank you, Soo. Thank you sa pagtulong mo para pumasa ako saka para pumasa rin yung dalawa kong kaibigan.” Ngumiti ng matamis si Jongin dito.

Pumula ulit ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti ng tipid sa kanya. “Wala ‘yon. Ginagawa ko lang makakaya ‘ko.”

“Hayaan mo hindi ka na namin masyado aasarin. Konti na lang.” Ani Jongin at bahagyang natawa nang malukot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dahil ginulo niya ang buhok nito.

“Labas naman tayo mamaya pagkatapos ng meeting niyo. Text mo ako, ha?” Ngumiti lang ng matamis si Kyungsoo at pairap na tumango sa kanya bago pumasok ng Dean’s Office.

Matapos ang meeting ni Kyungsoo ay naabutan niyang nakahiga at natutulog si Jongin sa mga upuan sa labas ng dean’s office.

Tumalungko siya at tinitigan itong mabuti mula sa mahahaba nitong pilikmata, pababa sa ilong hanggang sa mapupula at manipis nitong labi. Bahagyang nag-init ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa hayagang pagtingin niya sa gwapong nilalang na ito.

“Baka malusaw ako, liit.” Napalo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin nang bigla na lang itong magsalita at magmulat ng mata.

“Para kang tanga, Jongin. Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong niya rito.

“Huwag mong ibahin yung usapan, Kyungsoo. Gwapo ko no? Bakla ka na sa akin?” Natatawang tanong nito. Tinaas lang niya ang gitnang daliri niya bilang sagot.

“Bakla ka naman talaga eh.” Pang-iinis nito at hinampas lang ito ni Kyungsoo habang pababa sila.

“Pikon mo talaga! Jollibee tayo, Kyungsoo. Libre na kita, pa-thank you ‘ko sa’yo.” Sinimangutan lang niya ito.

At sa pagngiti ni Jongin, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay doon siya nagsimula na mahulog. Mahulog na walang iniisip na takot. Dahil kung ang palagian niyang pagkainis ang makapagpapangiti ng ganoon kay Jongin, di bale nang magmukha siyang tanga basta ba napapasaya niya ito.

 

_Pag – ibig ko’y walang kamatayan..._

 

3rd year – 1st sem

 

“Hoy Krystal! Napapadalas ang pag-akyat mo dito ha? Wala ka bang ginagawa? Akala ko ba busy ka palagi? May type ka siguro dito ano?” Tanong ni Baekhyun nang minsang umakyat si Krystal para bisitahin silang dalawa.

Natawa naman ang kaibigan nila at bahagyang pumula ang pisngi nito. Nalasahan ni Kyungsoo ang pait sa labi niya. Maganda si Krystal, hindi malabong magustuhan ito ni Jongin.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung kalian nagsimula ang lahat basta ang alam lang niya ay palagian siyang tinatanong nito tungkol kay Jongin. Napapadalas na rin ang pagsama ng kaibigan niya sa mga ito. Nakumpirma niya na maaaring may namamagitan sa mga ito nang minsang kausapin siya ni Jongin tungkol kay Krystal habang nasa library sila.

“Uy, Krystal!” Nadinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawag nila Chanyeol at Sehun dito. Maya-maya ay lumabas na rin ng classroom si Jongin upang makihalubilo dito.

Hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na tumitig at masaktan tuwing ngingiti si Jongin sa sinasabi ni Krystal. Gustong-gusto niya na siya ang maging bawat dahilan ng mga ngiting ‘yon pero sino bang niloko ni Kyungsoo? Kahit kalian naman ay hindi siya tatapunan ni Jongin ni isa man lang tingin.

Napahinga si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang magkausap pa rin si Jongin at Krystal. Na masayang-masaya habang mabibining hinahaplos ni Jongin ang buhok nito kasabay niyon ay bigla pa siyang nginitian ng dalawa.

“Gusto mo si Jongin, no?” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Nananatiling tahimik at nakatitig lang sa grounds.

“Bakit hindi mo sabihin kay Krystal? Maiintindihan naman ng kaibigan natin ‘yon. Ayaw kong nakikita kang nagkakaganyan, Soo.”

Malungkot na ngumiti siya kay Baekhyun, “Para saan pa? Saka wala naman akong magagawa kung talagang magugustuhan nila ang isa’t isa. Bagay sila.”

Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun, “Para kang timang! Kaya pala lately kahit anong kagaguhan ang gawin ni Kim sa’yo, hindi ka pumapalag.”

“Eh tanga eh!” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kabila nang pagkirot ng kanyang dibdib.

* * *

 

  
“Chanyeol, nakita mo ba si Jongin?” Minsang tanong ni Kyungsoo. Kailangan na nilang i-finalize ang presentation sa subject kung saan magkagrupo sila ng barkada ni Jongin.

Umiling lang ito. “Alam ko sabi ni Sehun nasa floor na naman nila Krystal. Badtrip talaga, di man lang tumulong para sa presentation mamaya. Puntahan mo na nga para maayos na lahat.”

Tumango naman ang mga ito kay Kyungsoo nang magpaalam siya na hahanapin niya muna si Jongin. Pinagpapasalamat niya na kahit palagi siyang binu-bully ng mga ito, seryoso naman sila pagdating sa pag-aaral.

Bumaba si Kyungsoo sa college ng kanyang kaibigan at nakita niya sa isang bench na magkatabi ito at si Jongin at ang huli ay itinitirintas ang buhok ni Krystal.

“Tama na Jongin! Magbubuhol na naman ang buhok ko nito eh.” Nadinig niya ang pagtawa ng dalawa at naramdaman niya ang pagkirot ng kanyang puso.

Tumikhim siya nang makalapit siya sa dalawa at agad namang lumayo si Krystal kay Jongin. Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang kaibigan at agad naman siya nitong niyakap.

“Kyungie, bakit nandito ka?” Tanong ni Krystal sa kanya.

Ngumiti siya ng nakakaloko dito. “Kayo na ba ng bully na ‘to?”

“Kyungsoo!!!” Panabay na sigaw ni Jongin at Krystal at natawa si Kyungsoo ng bahagya.

“Kukunin ko lang yung flash drive ni Jongin. Nagagahol na kami sa presentation, di man lang sumipot sa usapan na maaga dapat papasok.” Naiiling niyang sabi. Nakita niyang may dinukot si Jongin sa bulsa ng bag nito at iniabot ang flash drive nito sa kanya.

“Bumalik ka na lang pag POM na. Aralin mo yung report mo ha.” Masungit niyang sabi bago siya nagpaalam sa dalawa at dire-diretsong naglakad pabalik sa kanilang classroom.

Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo habang umaakyat ng hagdan at nagulat siya nang may umakbay sa kanya. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at nakita niyang si Jongin iyon.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Hindi ba obvious? Mas importante ka kasi.” Preskong sabi nito.

Agad na nag-init ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa sinasabi nito. “Anong sinabi mo?”

Napansin Kyungsoo ang pagpula ng tainga ni Jongin, “Wala! Mas importante kako ang presentation natin.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang may mapang-asar na ngiti sa labi at saka hinawi ang kamay ni Jongin na nakaakbay sa kanya. “Seryoso ka ba diyan? Bumalik ka na lang kay Krystal.”

“Para kang tanga, Kyungsoo. Selos ka ba? Type mo talaga ako, liit?” Asar nito sa kanya.

“Ulol! Dream on, Jongin.” Ani Kyungsoo at nagmamadaling umakyat. Narinig naman niya ang malutong na pagtawa ni Jongin habang nakasunod ito sa kanya.

* * *

 

Napapadalas ang pagkawala ni Jongin sa floor nila. Tila lumayo na rin ang loob ng mga kaibigan nito dito at ang siste ay parating nakadikit si Jongin kay Krystal kaya naman walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi tumitig lang sa malayo at masaktan ng tahimik. Pero mabuti na rin at patapos na ang first sem kaya isinubsob na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pag-aaral.

Puno na ang library nang dumating siya. Nakahanap si Kyungsoo ng bakanteng pwesto kaya naman naupo na lang siya doon. Seryoso siya sa pagpindot ng calculator at abala sa pag-aaral nang may kumalabit sa kanya.

Saglit siyang nag-angat ng tingin at nakita niya si Jongin na nakanguso sa tabi niya.

“Problema mo?”

“Kanina pa ako dito sa tabi mo, di mo ako pinapansin.” Nakanguso pa rin ito at nagpipigil ng ngiti dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na dama ni Jongin na malapit na siyang mapikon. Ayaw na ayaw niyang naiistorbo sa pagre-review maliban na lamang kung related ang pag-uusapan sa mga kailangang aralin.

“Anong gusto mong gawin ko, Jongin? I-entertain kita dito? Departmentals na sa linggo baka nakakalimutan mo.” Pairap niyang tugon dito.

“Magpapaturo lang naman ako.” Nahihiyang saad ni Jongin.

Umingos si Kyungsoo dito, “Palibhasa parati kang absent sa klase! Tapos ginagamit mo ang pagiging chairman mo ng talent center para lang ma-excuse ka kahit wala namang activity? Ayan, diyan tayo magaling sa kakauna ng love life.”

“O talaga ba? Ang damot mo naman, head ka ba talaga ng finest? Bakit pag sa iba naman nagpapaturo, ang babait nila? Pagdating sa’yo, napakaarte. Daig mo pa babae.”

“Edi ako na madamot. Ako na rin maarte. Ako na rin lahat! Umalis ka dito! Doon ka sa kanila magpaturo, problema ba ‘yon? At saka totoo naman ang sinabi ko, minsan kasi matuto ka ring ayusin ang priorities mo sa buhay.” At hindi lang pagka-asar ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo kundi pati galit at sakit.

Punong-puno na siya sa samu’t-saring emosyon na binibigay ni Jongin.

Matagal na nanahimik si Jongin at nagsimula na ulit si Kyungsoo na magsulat at tumipa sa calculator. Sa gilid ng mata niya, kita niya na nahihirapan talaga ito sa ilang problem. Hinablot niya ang reviewer nito, sinulat kung ano ang gagawin at padabog niyang ibinalik iyon kay Jongin.

Ganon ang nangyari buong araw ng pagre-review nila. Kakalibitin siya nito at ituturo ang mga bagay kung saan ito nahihirapan, ipapaliwanag naman ito ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin dahil hindi niya ito kayang tiisin.

Nang magsasara na ang library ay nauna nang mag-ayos ng gamit si Kyungsoo at dire-diretsong lumabas. Maya-maya ay nasa tabi na niya si Jongin na tila hingal na hingal.

“Sabi ko hintayin mo ako eh! Ang bilis-bilis mo namang lumakad.” Reklamo nito.

“Di ba sabi mo maarte ako saka madamot? Nauna na ako, baka mamaya may masabi ka na naman sa akin.” Buong araw na naging mapait ang mood nio Kyungsoo dahil dito.

Umingit ito at inakbayan siya, masyadong pagod si Kyungsoo para makipagtalo pa dito kaya’t wala siyang ginawa para palisin ang braso nito sa kanya. “Kyungsoo naman! Napaka-sungit saka napaka-pikon mo. Ngiti naman diyan, binibiro lang kita kanina eh.”

Nanatiling walang imik si Kyungsoo at di tumugon dito. “Sorry na, Soo! Huwag ka na magalit sa akin.”

“Oo na, Jongin. Tumahimik ka na lang diyan.” Tipid niyang tugon dito.

Pareho silang walang kibo habang naglalakad palabas ng campus. Nang nasa tapat na sila ng tennis court ay muling nagsalita si Jongin. “Soo, thank you talaga. Alam kong naabala kita sa pagre-review mo pero kasi baka babagsak na ako sa advacc pag di ako nakabawi ngayong finals.” Ani Jongin at binigyan ng marahang pisil ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

Agad namang kumalabog ang kanyang dibdib nang mag-angat siya ng tingin kay Jongin na may malambing na ngiti sa labi nito. Sinuklian naman niya ito ng tipid na pagngiti.

“Magla-library ka ba ulit bukas, Soo? Sama na ako sa’yo. Mula ngayon, ako na ang study buddy mo.”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Jongin nang bahagyang guluhin nito ang buhok niya. “Alas-nuwebe bukas. Bawal ma-late.” Iyon lamang ang tinuran ni Kyungsoo nang maghiwalay sila ng daan habang baon niya ang matamis nitong pagngiti sa kanyang pag-uwi.

Hulog na hulog na siya.

 

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw, linggo at buwan. Nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng second semester sa ikatlo nilang taon. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung dapat ba siyang matuwa na palagi na silang magkasama ngayon ni Jongin.

Oo, maloko pa rin ito at ang barkada ni Jongin sa kanila ni Baekhyun pero bihira na lang dahil sa pagiging abala nila sa pag-aaral. Isa pa, madalas na hindi na rin mahagilap si Kyungsoo dahil sa mga accounting quiz bee nila sa iba’t ibang school.

_Ako’y umaasang muli kang mahagkan..._

“Kyungsoo, nag-rank ako sa MS1 saka sa Advacc2! Hindi naman na siguro ako babagsak di ba? Kasi nakabawi naman ako ngayong finals? Pasado rin sina Yeol at Sehun.” Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang madinig niya ang boses ni Jongin sa loob ng JPIA’s office.

Nag-aayos si Kyungsoo ng files para sa mga nakapasa ng screening ng finest. Tapos na ang school year at mga grades na lang ang hinihintay para makapag-enroll sila sa summer semester nila. “Alam ko, Kim Jongin. Nakita ko na yung results. Congrats!”

“Congrats din Soo, nag-rank ka sa lahat ng deptals natin. Galing mo talaga.” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya alam kung paano niya papantayan ang pagka-masayahin ni Jongin ngayong araw.

Inalog-alog siya ni Jongin at mahina siyang napatawa. “Thank you, Kyungsoo! Di ko alam kung saan ako pupulutin kung wala ka.”

Lumukso ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa mga sinabi ni Jongin. “Wala ‘yon, ano ka ba. Happy to help.”

“Simula ngayon hanggang fourth year dapat lang na study buddies na tayo! Pag hindi ka pumayag, lalo kitang ibu-bully sige ka!” Banta kunwari ni Jongin ngunit kita niya ang ningning sa mata nito.

“Pag-iisipan ko pa.” Ani Kyungsoo sabay bitbit ng bag niya at lumabas ng JPIA’s office.

Umingit naman si Jongin at inasar-asar siya subalit walang makapa na pagka-inis si Kyungsoo dito. Basta ang alam lang niya ay masaya siya dahil nakikita niya ang bawat pangngiti ni Jongin.

Masaya siya na siya ang dahilan ng mga iyon.

“Uuwi na ako, Kim Jongin. Tigil-tigilan mo na ang kakadikit sa akin. Nasaan na yung girlfriend mo? Doon ka na lang.” Pagsusungit niya habang naglalakad sila palabas ng campus.

Kinurot nito ang pisngi niya kahit na paulit-ulit niyang hinahawi ang mga kamay nito. “Selos ka ba, Soo? Cute mo talaga! Wag ka na magselos, ikaw lang naman.”

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo dahil sa sinabi ni Jongin. Mahina iyon subalit sapat na ito upang madinig ang sinabi ng huli.

“Anong sinabi mo, Kim Jongin?” Nangingiting tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Nakita niyang pumula ang pisngi nito, “Wala! Wala akong sinabi! Sabi ko, ikaw lang naman cute dito! Maliit ka kasi tapos para kang babae! Huwag ka ngang ano diyan!”

Tuluyan nang napahalakhak si Kyungsoo, “O bakit nakasigaw ka diyan! Kalma ka lang, tol. Nagtatanong lang ako, napaka-defensive mo.”

“Di ka sa dorm uuwi? Sabay na tayo, malapit lang naman ako sa inyo. Hatid kita hanggang sa bahay niyo?” Pag-iiba nito sa usapan.

Tumitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at dama niya ang bawat paru-paro na tila permanenteng naglalagi sa kanyang sikmura tuwing magtatama ang mga mata nila ni Jongin.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo sapagkat papagabi na rin at kailangan niya talaga ng makakasabay pag-uwi sa kanila. Tahimik lang sila sa byahe ngunit magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo. Napatuwid siya ng upo nang madama niya ang ulo ni Jongin sa balikat niya.

Banayad ang paghinga nito at doon niya napansin na nakatulog si Jongin sa balikat niya. Umayos siya ng upo at pinagsawa niya ang kanyang mga mata sa payapa nitong hitsura. Marahan niyang sinuklay ang daliri niya sa mga buhok na tumatabing sa mukha nito.  Mahal ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at hindi na niya kaya pang itanggi ang bagay na iyon.

May iilang butil ng luha ang umalpas sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung para saan ba iyon, dahil ba masaya siya o dahil alam niyang hindi naman mapapasakanya si Jongin? Alam niyang bawat sandaling ganito ay nakaw lang naman at hinding-hindi niya magagawa ito kung gising ang lalaki sa kanyang tabi.

“Mahal kita.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa hangin. Buong byahe lang siyang nakatitig kay Jongin dahil alam niyang pagtapos niyon ay malabo na ulit mangyari ang lahat. Hinayaan niyang malunod siya sa kanyang mga ilusyon na kaya ginagawa ito ni Jongin ay dahil may nararamdaman na ito sa kanya.

Kahit alam naman niyang hindi.

“Jongin, malapit na tayo. Gising na.” Mahinang tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi nito.

Nahigit niya ang kanyang paghinga nang ngumiti ito sa kanya pagmulat nito ng mata. Masarap sigurong salubungin bawat umaga kung si Jongin ang mabubungaran niya.

“Sorry liit kung nakatulog ako kanina. Pagod lang talaga dahil sa activities ng talent center.” Sabi ni Jongin. Naglalakad na sila ngayon patungo sa street kung nasaan ang bahay nila Kyungsoo.

“Okay lang. Kahit ako rin napagod sa pag-aayos ng bagong members ng finest.” Tugon naman niya.

Ilang bloke pa ang nilagpasan nila nang makarating sila sa tapat ng bahay nila Kyungsoo. “Salamat, Jongin sa paghatid. Text mo ako kapag nakauwi ka ng maayos sa inyo.”

 

Nakangiti naman itong tumango sa kanya. Akmang bubuksan ni Kyungsoo ang gate subalit marahan siyang pinigilan ni Jongin at nagulat siya nang may malambot na bagay ang dumampi sa kaliwang pisngi niya.

Agad na namula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo nang mapagtantong hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa pisngi. Nagtataka siyang nag-angat ng tingin dito at nakita niya ang pagningning ng mga mata nito. Nagkibit-balikat lang ito sa kanya.

“P-para saan iyon?” Nauutal na tanong ni Kyungsoo dito.

Tumango-tango si Jongin at masuyong ngumiti sa kanya, “Hmm. Do Kyungsoo, running for laude, head ng finest, natameme dahil kay Kim Jongin. Iyon lang pala ang dapat na gawin sa’yo.”

Napatungo naman si Kyungsoo. Masyadong mabilis ang pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib.

“Thank you sa lahat, liit. Cute mo talaga. Sarap mong pikunin palagi. Alis na ako ah? Text kita mamaya.” Ani Jongin at naramdaman niya muli ang banayad na pagpatak ng isa pang halik sa kanyang pisngi.

Nanatiling nakatulala si Kyungsoo, hindi na niya namalayan na nakaalis na si Jongin. Napaupo siya sa doorstep nila at halos gumulong siya sa kilig. Natatawa na lang ang nanay niya dahil sa inaakto ni Kyungsoo.

Nang makapasok siya sa kanyang kwarto ay sumubsob si Kyungsoo sa unan at saka doon pinakawalan ang hiyaw na kanina pa niya ilabas.

Agad siyang tumawag kay Baekhyun para inggitin ito. Wala na siyang pakialam kung ano man ‘tong gusot na pinasok ni Kyungsoo. Ang mahalaga ay masaya siya.

 

“Hoy Kyungsoo! Para kang timang diyan, nakatulala ka na naman! Galaw-galaw din hoy.” Asar ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang papatapos na ang klase nila bago mag-lunch break.

Ilang linggo na lang at patapos na ang summer semester nila ngunit napakakulay pa rin ng buhay ni Kyungsoo.

Pinagpapalo naman niya si Baekhyun dahil sa pagsira nito sa kanyang mga pantasya.

“Ano na namang pinagpapantasyahan mo diyan? Si Jong – aray ko! Tangina oo na tatahimik na ako!” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang kita ni Kyungsoo ang paghimas nito sa braso nitong sinuntok niya.

“Palagi akong tine-text ni Jongin, Baek. Hindi ko na kaya. Tapos lagi niya akong inaasar tungkol sa halik.” Namumulang sabi niya nang maalala niya ang paghalik ni Jongin sa pisngi niya.

“Hiya-hiya ka pa noong una tapos ngayon nahihibang ka na. Ang sabihin mo, gusto mo lang maulit ‘yon! Sunggaban mo na si Jongin tapos halikan mo sa lips para tapos ang usapan.” Napahalakhak siya at bahagyang kinilig dahil sa kalokohan ng kaibigan. _Nahihibang na nga yata siya._

“Hindi ko na alam iisipin ko dito kay Jongin, Baek.” Ani Kyungsoo at nagseryoso. “Alam kong nililigawan niya yung kaibigan natin pero hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ganito ang inaasta niya sa akin. Paano kung ganito lang talaga siya makitungo sa lahat?”

“Palagi ka niyang hinahatid hindi lang sa dorm pati na rin pag uuwi ka sa inyo. Palagi ka niyang tine-text, mas nakadikit na nga siya sa’yo madalas. Kung ako ang nasa kalagayan mo, Kyungsoo aasa talaga ako ng sobra. Pero dahil mahal kita, ayaw kong masasaktan ka kaya hangga’t maaari alamin mo kung ano ka ba talaga kay Jongin.”

Napabuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo. Tama ang kaibigan niya. “Saka straight ‘to eh. Bahala na nga. Lintik na Kim Jongin ‘to.”

“Bakit nadinig ko ang pangalan ko?! Bina-backstab mo ba ako liit? Tsk.” Pareho silang nagulat ni Baekhyun nang biglang lumitaw si Jongin sa harap nila.

“Wala! Ano bang ginagawa mo dito?” Naka-ismid na tanong ni Baekhyun dito.

“Lunch tayo Kyungsoo, hintayin kita sa may headquarters ha. Sama ka na rin Baekhyun.” Aya ni Jongin sa kanila.

“Sabihin mo gusto mo lang solohin ang kaibigan ko. Di na ako sasama baka mainggit lang ako.” Asar ng kaibigan ni Kyungsoo sa kanila at nakita niya ang pagpula ng tainga ni Jongin. Umirap lang ito bago bumalik sa pwesto.

Inutusan si Kyungsoo ng kanilang instructor na dalhin ang mga gamit nito sa JPIA’s office ngunit bago pa siya makapasok sa loob niyon ay nadinig niya ang mga tinig na nag-uusap.

“Pare, alam mo kawawa yang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Gusto kaya ni liit si Jongin? Kasi kung oo, nako kawawa talaga siya.” Napatayo siya ng tuwid nang marinig niya ang kanyang pangalan na sa tingin niya ay si Sehun ang nagsasalita.

“Ewan ko pare. Mukhang wala namang gusto si liit doon. Alam mo nga kung hindi lang natin kilala si Jongin iisipin ko may gusto yon kay Kyungsoo. Pero buti na lang lalaki yung kaibigan natin.” Nadinig niya ang pagtawa ni Chanyeol at bahagyang kumirot ang kanyang puso.

Totoo. Imposibleng magustuhan siya ni Jongin. Ilang ulit na ba niyang sinaksak ‘yon sa utak niya pero wala, masyadong nalango si Kyungsoo dito.

Dahan-dahan pang lumapit si Kyungsoo at nakinig kahit na matindi na ang panginginig ng tuhod at mga kamay niya sa pinaghalong kaba at takot.

“Saka Sehun pare, alam ko namang kaya lang mabait yang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo ay dahil gusto niya si Krystal di ba? Kaibigan nila Baek at Kyungsoo ‘yon.” Halos madurog siya nang madinig niya ulit ang boses ni Chanyeol.

Gusto na lang tumakbo ni Kyungsoo at ibalik sa guro nila ang mga gamit nito. Gusto niyang magalit at manakit ng tao subalit nanatili siyang nakapako sa pwesto niya habang nag-iinit ang puso niya pati na rin ang kanyang mga mata.

“Nagpapalakas lang ang kaibigan natin, Yeol. Tangina, binata na ang pare natin. Alam ko sinagot na siya kahapon ni Krystal ah. Saka matalino naman yang si Do, di yun papauto kay Jongin. Prospective na summa cum laude ng batch. Malas niya kung mahulog siya eh ginagamit lang siya.” Sabay halakhak sa tinuran ni Sehun.

“Ang gago nating magkakaibigan pare, bagong buhay na tayo.”

Biglang naibagsak ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit na hawak niya. Kita niya ang pagputla ng mukha ni Sehun at Chanyeol.

“Uy Kyungsoo, kanina ka pa diyan?” Dinig niya ang kaba sa boses ni Chanyeol.

Ngumiti siya ng tipid at dinampot ang nagkalat na gamit sa sahig sa kabila nang paglabo ng mga mata niya at panginginig ng kanyang kamay, “Hindi kadarating ko lang. Ayos lang ba kayo? Para kayong nakakita ng multo.”

Tumango lang ito at nagprisinta na sila na lang ang mag-aayos ng gamit. Agad siyang nagpaalam at dali-daling tumakbo si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam kung saan siya pupunta basta ang gusto lang niya ay mapag-isa at lumayo sa mga bagay na maaaring makasakit sa kanya.

Pumunta siya malilim na silong sa gilid ng chapel at hinayaan ang sarili na huminga. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit siya nakakaramdam ng ganito. Kung bakit siya nasasaktan gayong inaasahan naman niya na mangyayari ang lahat ng ito.

Alam naman niya na kaya lang mabait sa kanya si Jongin ay dahil sa kaibigan niya si Krystal. Pero sumige si Kyungsoo, nahibang na tila ba may pag-asa para sa kanila ni Jongin gayong wala naman talaga.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya katagal na nakatulala, ang mga naipon na luha ay biglang nawala at tanging pagsikip lang ng dibdib ang nararamdaman niya.

“Alam mo na ba ang balita, Soo?” Hindi na nagulat pa si Kyungsoo nang matagpuan siya ni Baekhyun sa pwestong kinaroroonan niya.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo habang yakap niya ang kanyang tuhod.

“Kyungsoo naman! Magsalita ka naman diyan.” Lumingon siya kay Baekhyun at nakita niya ang pag-aalala sa mukha nito.

“Ano bang gusto mong sabihin ko? Ano bang gusto mong marinig sa akin?” Pagod na ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang pinipigilan ang pagtulo muli ng kanyang luha.

“Si Jongin na saka si Krystal di ba? Nadinig kong pinag-uusapan nila Chanyeol. Sa tingin mo dapat pa ba akong magulat doon? Parang hinihintay na lang naman ng lahat na maging sila.” Mahinang sabi niya.

“Ewan ko, Soo. Gusto kong magalit ka sa kanya! Kyungsoo, kahit minsan naman ipakita mo na hindi mo na kaya. Nasasaktan ako pag nakikita kong nagkakaganyan ka!” At bigla na lang bumuhos ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

Ang sakit na kinimikim niya sa loob ng tatlong taon ay kusang lumabas, bawat pagsigok ay nararamdaman niyang parang napupunit ang puso niya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit niya nararamdaman ito.

Kung tama bang nasasaktan siya ng ganito.

“Tangina, Baek. Ang sakit! Pakiramdam ko naloko ako ng kaibigan natin. Nagtiwala ako kay Krystal tapos malalaman kong sila na ni Jongin. Ang babaw ko para masaktan sa bagay na ‘to.” Pilit na pinupunusan ni Kyungsoo ang luhang patuloy na bumabagsak sa mga mata niya.

“Iyon lang ba talaga ang dahilan, Soo? Alam kong may iba pang dahilan.” Ani ng kaibigan niya.

“Hindi ako dapat masaktan kay Krystal dahil wala naman siyang kasalanan. Hindi naman niya alam na gusto ko si Jongin. Madali lang naman tanggapin eh. Ang di ko lang matanggap ay yung may iba nang magpapasaya kay Jongin. Ang gago ko di ba? Sinaktan na nga ako, pero gusto ko pa rin na maging masaya siya.” Patuloy ang pagsigok niya.

“Kyungsoo..”

“Ang tanga-tanga ko, Baek. Akala ko ako lang, akala ko kasi pwede kami. Akala ko totoo lahat ng pinakita niya sa akin. Nakalimutan ko na gusto niya yung kaibigan natin. Yun pala, ginamit lang niya ako.” Humagulgol si Kyungsoo at kasabay niyon ay ang pagyakap ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Tahan na. Konting tiis na lang, Soo.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Hinayaan lang niya si Baekhyun na yakapin siya hanggang sa makakalma siya at kapagkuwan ay nagpasya na silang umuwi at hindi na pinasukan pa ang last subject nila. Wala na rin siyang balak siputin pa si Jongin.

* * *

 

Nang pumasok si Kyungsoo ay matamlay siya o di kaya’y mainit ang ulo. Ni hindi na siya malapitan o makausap man lang ng kaklase nila.

“Kyungsoo, bakit di mo ako sinipot kahapon?” Napamaang lang siya kay Jongin nang tumabi ito sa bakanteng upuan sa kanyang tabi.

“Pakialam mo ba?” Angil niya dito at pilit na iniiwasan ang mga mata nitong punong-puno ng pagkalito.

“Sungit mo naman, meron ka ba?” Halahak nito. Hindi kumibo si Kyungsoo at yumupyop na lang sa desk niya.

“Kyungsoo naman. Ayos ka lang ba?” Ingit nito habang dinudutdot ang  braso niya.

Nag-angat si Kungsoo ng ulo at hinawi ang kamay ni Jongin. “Tigilan mo na nga ako! Hindi ako okay, ayan masaya ka na ha!”

Napabuga ng hangin si Jongin mababakas sa mata nito ang pinaghalong galit at pagkabahala, “Tangina! Nagtatanong lang ako ng maayos. Ang arte nito. Buti nga may pake ako sa’yo.”

“Utang na loob ko pa na may pake ka sa akin? Wow! Thank you, Jongin!”

“Kyungsoo, tinatanong ko lang kung ayos ka. Sagutin mo naman ako ng maayos.” Mababakas ang pagod sa boses ni Jongin.

Nangilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo at pagod na ngumuti dito, “Sumagot naman ako ah. Please lang Jongin doon ka na sa girlfriend mo, wala ka ng dahilan para maging mabait sa akin. Tapos mo na akong gamitin di ba? Sinagot ka na ni Krystal.”

Namutla naman ito. “H-hindi. P-pero..”

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang balikat ni Jongin at tumango lang dito. “Ayos lang, Jongin. Nakuha mo na ang kaibigan ko. Huwag ka ng magsalita, naiintindihan ko lahat.”

Saglit pa siyang tinitigan ni Jongin at bigla itong tumayo para lumabas ng classroom. Napailing si Kyungsoo at pinahid ang mga luha na namuo sa kanyang mata.

 

Bumabagal ang paglipas ng mga araw at walang ibang gustong gawin si Kyungsoo kundi matapos na ang summer classes nila. Gusto na lang niyang makalimot, balik si Jongin sa dating gawi nito na palagi siyang binu-bully at mas malala pa kaysa dati.

Merong araw na sinadya nitong banggain siya at natapunan ng juice ang damit niya. Madalas na ring kasama ng barkada nito si Krystal at hayagang ipinaparada sa madla na magkasintahan na ang dalawa.

May mga gabi na walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi umiyak. Napapansin na rin ng finest members ang kawalan niya ng focus tuwing review session nila. Walang ibang bagay na sumasagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo kundi umalis at mawala na lang. Pagod na siyang masaktan ng paulit-ulit dahil kay Jongin.

Sa pagdaan ng araw ay nag-aayos na si Kyungsoo ng mga kakailanganin niya para wala ng problema. Bahala na kung anong mangyayari, maaaring hindi siya nag-iisip sa napipinto niyang mga balak pero ito lang ang tanging paraan.

 

_Ikaw pa rin ang hanap ng pusong ligaw_

_Ikaw ang patutunguhan at pupuntahan..._

 

4th year – 1st sem

 

Maagang pumasok si Jongin. Excited siya para sa araw na ito. Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba ‘yon sa girlfriend niya o baka masyadong tahimik ang dalawang linggong bakasyon nila dahil hindi man lang pinansin ni Kyungsoo lahat ng pang-aasar niya dito, mapa-text man at kung saan pa.

Pasipol-sipol na pumasok si Jongin sa kanilang classroom. Halos lahat ng kaklase niya ay naroroon na. Binati niya sina Chanyeol, Sehun at iba pa. Inilibot niya ang mata niya at pilit na hinanap ang taong kanina pa niya gustong makita subalit bakante ang upuan sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

Agad naman siyang lumapit sa bakanteng pwesto at naupo doon. “Byun, nasaan si liit?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang ito, “Hindi ko rin alam, Jongin. Wala akong nakuhang kahit anong balita sa kanya nitong bakasyon. Baka nasa conference pa ng JPIA officers sa Baguio, alam ko baka bukas o sa Huwebes pa ang luwas nila dito.”

Bahagya namang nakaramdam ng pagkadismaya si Jongin, tumango na lang siya at bumalik kung nasaan ang mga kaibigan niya.

Lumipas ang ilang araw ngunit hindi pa rin bumabalik si Kyungsoo, nakaluwas na ang mga officers ng JPIA galing Baguio at wala namang nabanggit ang mga ito na kasama nila si Kyungsoo. Nanatiling tahimik si Baekhyun at alam ni Jongin na wala marahil itong ideya kung nasaan ang kaibigan nito.

Biyernes nang linggo ring iyon ay naglalakad si Jongin papuntang JPIA’s office upang manghiram ng speaker. Mag-eensayo na sila para sa taunang accountancy week sa susunod na buwan. Nasa kalagitnaan siya nang paghahanap nang madinig niya ang adviser ng JPIA at ang college dean nila na nag-uusap.

“Nanghihinayang ako, Madam. Wala namang nababanggit si Kyungsoo na may problema siya kaya nga nagtaka po kaming lahat na biglaan na lang siyang umalis at balita ko nga raw po eh nag-transfer na ulit. Pero nakwento sa akin ng ilang members ng finest na madalas daw na tahimik noong summer.”

Halos takasan ng hininga si Jongin sa nadinig niya, hindi na niya naintindihan pa ang pinag-uusapan ng mga guro. Nanlambot ang kanyang mga tuhod dahil alam niyang isa siya sa maaaring naging dahilan kung bakit umalis si Kyungsoo.

Nanatiling nakatulala si Jongin sa buong durasyon ng practice nila. Panay ang sita niya sa mga mali at dito niya ibinubuhos ang frustration na nararamdaman niya.

“Sige na, tapusin na natin ang araw na ‘to! May practice ulit bukas, alas tres ng hapon.” Ani Jongin at sumang-ayon naman ang lahat.

“Pare, may problema ka ba?” Tinapik-tapik siya ni Sehun sa balikat at agad naman niyang tinabig iyon.

“Si Krystal ba yan, tol?” Usisa ni Chanyeol. Umingos lang siya rito.

“Uuwi na ako, pakibalik na lang lahat ng gamit sa JPIA’s office.” Ani niya at saka walang lingod-likod na umalis.

Pag-ibig mo ang hanap ng pusong ligaw

Mula noon, bukas at kailanman

Pagsisisi.

Iyan lang ang nasa isip ni Jongin nang makapag-usap sila ni Baekhyun ilang buwan na ang nakakalipas. Kumpirmado ngang lumipat na ng ibang unibersidad si Kyungsoo at walang nakakaalam kung saan iyon. Pinuntahan nila ni Baekhyun ang dorm maging ang bahay nito ngunit wala ng tao doon. Ang sabi ng ilang kapitbahay ay matagal na raw umalis ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

Sinubukan din nilang tawagan ang mga contact number na mayroon ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo ngunit wala rin. Marahil totoo nga na hindi magpapakita ang taong ayaw talagang magpahanap.

Hindi naman siya sinisisi ni Baekhyun subalit iyon ang nararamdaman niya habang nakikita niyang umiiyak ito dahil sa nangyaring pag-alis ni Kyungsoo.

Napakaraming bagay ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Jongin at hindi na niya namamalayan na masayang nagkukwento ang kanyang kasintahan.

“Jongin, ayos ka lang ba? Nakikinig ka ba sa akin? Kanina ka pa nakatulala.” Tanong ni Krystal sa kanya habang nasa oval sila at nagpapalipas ng oras.

“Ah. Wala naman, pagod lang ako.” Pagsisinungaling niya. Ayaw niyang aminin dito na iniisip niya ang kalagayan ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

“Sigurado ka ba? Gusto mo bang sa library muna tayo hangga’t vacant pa tayo pareho?”

Umiling si Jongin, bahagyang kumirot ang puso dahil naalala na naman niya si Kyungsoo. “Alam mo ba dati palagi kaming magkasama ni Kyungsoo sa library tapos dahil sa pagsama ko sa kanya mag-review nakakapasa ako sa exams.”

Napabuga ng hangin si Krystal, “Jongin, ilang buwan ka ng nagkakaganito. Gusto ko lang ng oras mo pero pag magkasama na tayo palagi ka na lang wala sa sarili.”

Tumitig lang si Jongin ng blangko sa kanyang nobya. “Pagod lang ako, Krystal. Huwag mong palakihin ang bagay na ‘to.”

Umiling naman ito sa kanya, “Kita mo na?! ‘Yan! ‘Yan palagi ang dinadahilan mo! Simula nang mawala si Kyungsoo nag-iba ka na! Kada mag-uusap tayo palagi na lang si Kyungsoo ang bukambibig mo!”

“Pwede ba, Krystal! Huwag nating idamay yung taong wala! Walang kinalaman si Kyungsoo dito.” Ani Jongin habang pinipilit na kinakalma ang sarili.

“Meron! Una sa lahat, ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit umalis ang kaibigan ko! Dati pa lang alam kong may iba na sa’yo, Jongin pero sumugal ako. Ngayon sabihin mo sa akin ang totoo, aminin mo na sa akin na gusto mo si Kyungsoo kaya ka nagkakaganyan!”

“HINDI! Hindi ko siya gusto dahil mahal ko si Kyungsoo! Matagal ko nang mahal ang kaibigan mo! Masaya ka na ba? Oo, kasalanan ko ‘to lahat! Tama na! Hindi mo na kailangang ipagdiinan pa kasi nasasaktan ako!” Hiyaw ni Jongin at doon na bumagsak ang luha sa pisngi.

Isang malutong na sampal ang tumama sa kanyang pisngi, “Gago ka! Napaka-gago mo! Bakit, anong karapatan mong sabihin na tama na? Ikaw lang ba yung nasaktan dito, Jongin? Hinintay mo pang masaktan kami pareho ni Kyungsoo bago ka umamin!”

Napatawa ng bahaw si Jongin at patuloy ang pagdaloy ng kanyang luha. “Patawarin mo ako, Krystal. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko? Natakot ako na husgahan ng tao, natakot akong may masaktan. Kaya – ” Nagkibit-balikat lang siya kay Krystal.

Tumango lang ito, waring naiintindihan nito ang tumatakbo sa utak ni Jongin. “Kaya mas pinili mong dumito sa akin kasi ‘yon yung sa tingin mong tama. Hindi ko na alam! Minahal mo ba talaga ako? O sa’kin ka talaga napilitan?”

“Hindi. Huwag mong isipin yan. Alam ko sa sarili ko na may espesyal kang puwang sa puso ko. Pero – ” Hindi na naituloy pa ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya.

“Pero si Kyungsoo talaga yung mahal mo. Kahit noong bago pa lang tayo, alam kong ako ‘yong girlfriend mo pero dama kong kay Kyungsoo umuuwi yang puso mo. Iba yung ngiti mo pag nababanggit siya sa bawat usapan natin. At hindi kita masisisi, Jongin. Parehas lang tayong nagmahal.”

Humagulgol si Jongin sa kanyang mga palad habang paulit-ulit na humihingi ng tawad sa dating nobya. Tinapik-tapik naman nito ang kanyang likod at kahit papaano ay nakakalma na siya.

“Kailan pa, Jongin?”

“Pagka-transfer pa lang ni Kyungsoo dito. Tumindi lalo noong 3rd year na tayo.”

“Makinig ka sa akin, Jongin. Ayusin mo yang buhay mo at kausapin mo ang mga kaibigan mo tungkol sa’yo. May pagkakataon pa para sa inyong dalawa ni Kyungsoo. Pero sa ngayon, may hihingin lang akong pabor. Sana huwag munang makarating sa magulang natin na hiwalay na tayo. Hayaan mo sanang mananatili tayong magkaibigan.” Nakangiting sabi nito sa kanya at tumango naman si Jongin.

Masyadong mahigpit ang mga magulang ni Krystal kaya’t alam ni Jongin na magagalit ang mga ito kapag nalaman ng mga itong hindi nagtagal ang relasyon nilang dalawa.

Hindi na sila pumasok pa sa kani-kanilang klase bagkus ay nagpasya na silang umuwi. Wala na ang bigat sa dibdib ni Jongin subalit nandoon pa rin ang sakit at panghihinayang dahil sa pag-alis ni Kyungsoo.

 

Kinabukasan ay wala pa ring imik si Jongin, bulung-bulungan na naghiwalay na sila ni Krystal subalit pinagsawalang-bahala na lamang niya iyon.

Nanatili siyang tahimik sa buong klase nila hanggang sa matapos iyon. Kahit sa practice ay kapansin-pansin ang pagkabalisa niya.

“15-minute water break!” Hiyaw ni Minseok at tipid na ngumiti si Jongin dito.

“Pare, alam kong break na kayo ni Krystal. Gusto mo bang pag-usapan natin?” Hindi na nagulat pa si Jongin nang tabihan siya ni Chanyeol at Sehun.

“Ayos lang ako.” Maikli niyang tugon sa mga ito.

“Tutulungan ka namin pare kung gusto mong magkabalikan kayo. Nandito lang kami.” Ani Chanyeol. Ibinato ni Jongin ang bote sa direksyon nito at kwinelyuhan ang kaibigan.

“Tangina! Anong sinabi niyo kay Kyungsoo? Bakit  bigla na lang siyang umalis?” Singhal ni Jongin kay Chanyeol.

Nagpumiglas naman ito ngunit pinatama na ni Jongin ang kanyang kamao sa panga nito. Itinulak siya ni Chanyeol at gumanti ng isang suntok sa kanyang pisngi.

“Puta Kim Jongin ano bang nangyayari sa’yo?! Ano ba ‘yang pinagngingitngit mo! Kyungsoo na naman?! Yan pa rin ba problema mong gago ka?” Maangas na tanong nito habang nakapagitna sa kanila si Minseok at Sehun.

Ngumisi si Jongin sa kabila ng pagdugo ng kanyang labi, “Maang-maangan ka pang gago ka! Ang dali dali ng tanong ko kaya sagutin mo!”

“Nadinig niya ata kami ni Sehun na nag-uusap pero ano namang pakialam ni Do Kyungsooon, di ba? Nadinig niya na kaya ka lang mabait kasi ginagamit mo siya dahil kay Krystal. Ayan lang ‘yon Jongin!” Maanghang na tugon ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Napaupo si Jongin sa sahig at napasabunot sa kanyang buhok, “Gago! Anong alam mo sa nangyayari, Chanyeol?! Anak ng putsa oo, napaka-pakialamero mo!”

Yamot na tinitigan siya ng kaibiigan, “Ano namang pakialam mo kung di totoo?! Para kang gago, Jongin! Bakla ka ba? Kung makapagsalita ka diyan parang gustong-gusto mo si Kyungsoo! Bakit ba masyado kang apektado?! Amputa. Para kang tanga!”

Iyon na ang tuluyang pumigtas sa pasensya ni Jongin.

“Oo bakla ako! Putangina mo! O ano ibu-bully mo rin ako?! Sige lang Chanyeol, wala na akong pakialam! At para sa ikaliligaya niyong lahat, oo gusto ko si Kyungsoo. O ano? Pagkalat mo na!” Sumubsob si Jongin sa kanyang mga tuhod at doon pinakawalan ang mga luha dahil sa pinaghalong kaba at kagaanan ng loob.

“Para kang bata, Jongin.” Ang pagtawa ni Sehun ang bumasag sa katahimikan

“Tangina neto sasapakin ako dahil lang doon. Pare, nararamdaman ko naman yung kay Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang naman palagi ang gustong-gusto na galitin yung tao. Oo, sa tingin mo homophobic ako pero Jongin tanggap ka namin kahit ano ka pa, mahal ka namin pare ko.” Itinaas lang ni Jongin ang gitnang daliri sa mga kaibigan at napahalakhak na rin siya.

 “Ayusin na natin buhay natin mga, tol. Huwag kang mag-alala, Jongin magiging maayos din lahat ng sa inyo ni Kyungsoo.”

Napangiti na lang si Jongin, sa ngayon mas pagtutuunan na lang niya ng pansin ang kanyang pag-aaral at naniniwala na siya na hindi pa huli ang lahat para sa kanila. Hahanapin niya ito pag natapos na ang lahat.

 

_Ikaw at ako'y_

_Sinulat sa mga bituin_

_At ang langit_

_Sa gabi ang sumasalamin_

_After 3 years . . ._

 

**Lee & Kim Associates.**

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo bago siya pumasok sa prestihiyosong accounting at auditing firm sa bansa. Kababalik lang ni Kyungsoo sa Pilipinas, sa pagkakatanda niya ay hindi na siya nakatanggi nang humingi ng pabor ang boss niya sa Australia na i-assign sa counterpart na kompanya nito sa Pilipinas.

“Good morning, Jongdae!” Nakangiting bati ni Kyungsoo sa executive assistant ng CEO nang makasabay niya ito sa elevator.

“Good morning, Mr. Do! Buti at nagkasabay tayo, inutusan ako ni big boss na i-tour ka sa buong audit team mo ngayong umaga.”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo bilang sagot dito at sinamaan siya ng titig ni Jongdae. “Ngumiti ka naman, Mr. Do. Ayaw ni big boss sa mga taong masungit, malas daw sa negosyo.”

 

In-adjust ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin nang makarating sila sa designated floor ng kanyang audit team. Nakangiting kumatok si Jongdae sa glass partition at bumungad kay Kyungsoo ang isang pamilyar na mukha.

“Hyunsik? Lim Hyunsik?” Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo at nakangiting tumango ang lalaki sa harap niya.

“Kyungsoo, ikaw na ba yan? Ang tagal nating di nagkita!” Inakbayan siya nito habang litong-lito ang mukha ni Jongdae na nakatingin sa kanila.

“Kalaban ko ‘to palagi sa contests noong college. He’s an old friend of mine.” Nakangiting sabi nito sa lahat.

Naglabas ng panyo si Jongdae at kunwa’y madramang pinunasan ang gilid ng mata, “Nakakaloka sila. Akala ko naman ex-lovers kayong dalawa.”

Napatawa ang ilan at kapagkuwan ay tinapik ni Jongdae ang lamesa, “Okay, back to business. Everyone, this is Do Kyungsoo. Board topnotcher at isa sa mga senior audit associates ng ating mother company sa Australia. Pinadala siya dito pansamantala para magiging bagong audit manager ng inyong team.”

Nginitian ni Kyungsoo ang mga tao sa team niya, “I hope that we can work well together.”

“I’ll take it from here, Jongdae. Thank you.” Ani ni Hyunsik.

Ngumiti naman ang executive assistant at bahagyang sumaludo sa kanila, “Thank you, Mr. Lim. I’ll go ahead. Welcome to LKA, Do Kyungsoo.”

Nang makaalis si Jongdae ay ipinakilala siya ni Hyunsik sa buong team nila. Magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo sa mainit na pagtanggap ng mga tao sa kanya. At nakakapagtaka na buong araw yata siyang nakangiti, bagay na matagal na niyang hindi nagagawa.

 

“Alam kong sensitive na topic ‘to pero bakit bigla ka na lang nawala noong college? Nagulat kami nang biglang nag-iba na ang chairman ng finest sa school niyo.” Kaswal na tanong ni Hyunsik isang araw habang nagla-lunch sila sa cafeteria ng opisina.

Tipid na ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo dito, nandoon pa rin ang kirot sa dibdib niya subalit hindi na siya kagaya ng dati. Pinagsisisihan pa rin niya na hinayaan niyang wasakin siya ng pagmamahal na iyon.

“Matagal na ‘yon, Hyunsik. Huwag na nating pag-usapan pa.” Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo at mukhang naintindihan naman iyon ng kausap.

“Mr. Lim! Mr. Do!” Nag-angat sila ng tingin at nasa harapan nila si Jongdae.

“Pwede ba akong maki-share ng table? Promise, hindi ko iistorbuhin ang date niyo! Kakain lang ako tapos babalik na rin ako agad. Ang dami kasing pinapagawa ni big boss.” Tuloy-tuloy nitong sabi habang kumakain at natawa sila ng masamid si Jongdae dahil sa kadaldalan.

Marahang tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang likod nito. “Ayos ka na ba? Hinay-hinay lang.”

Tumango naman ito na parang walang nangyari, “Mahirap maghinay-hinay lalo na pag sobrang daming trabaho! Bukas dadating ang bagong CEO ng kompanya. Anak ni big boss at syempre kailangan kong i-train. Puta, wala na akong time para humanap ng jowa.” Ingit ni Jongdae at napahalakhalak na lang si Kyungsoo at Hyunsik.

“Sorry mga sir, hindi ko na kaya ang ganitong pamumuhay! Mabuti na lang maraming incentives sa kompanya saka gwapo yung anak ni Mr. Kim kaya ayos lang magpa-alila.” Tila nag-hugis puso ang mga mata ni Jongdae.

Napailing na lang sila dito. Panay ang kwento ni Jongdae sa kanila at aliw-aliw naman sila Kyungsoo at Hyunsik dito.

“Nga pala! Expect a surprise visit tomorrow from the future CEO. At paki-relay sa team niyo na invited ang lahat sa evening party para sa anak ni big boss. Kakauwi lang galing States dahil doon nag-master’s degree.”

Tumango naman si Kyungsoo at napangiti. Impressive.

Mabilis na natapos ang lunch break nila at tuloy ang buhay para sa tatlong empleyado. At ganoon din kabilis na gumulong ng araw para sa kanila.

 

Napahilot sa sentido si Kyungsoo at nagitla siya nang may coffee cup na nakapatong sa kanyang lamesa. Nag-angat siya ng tingin at isang nakangiting Hyunsik ang bumungad sa kanya. Tinanggap niya iyon at nagpasalamat siya dito.

“Hindi ka pa ba uuwi? Mag-a-alas nuebe na ng gabi. Pwede pa namang ipagpa-bukas ang trabahong ‘yan.”

Nagpasya si Kyungsoo na iligpit ang kanyang mga gamit at kumuha siya ng ilang papeles upang magkapag-trabaho siya sa kanila.

“Masyado ka naman yatang nagsisipag, Kyungsoo dapat na ba akong kabahan?” Pabirong tanong ni Hyunsik habang papalabas sila ng opisina.

Siniko niya si Hyunsik. “Hindi kita aagawan ng trabaho, isa pa, pansamantala lang naman ako dito.”

Nagkwentuhan pa sila sandali at tumanggi si Kyungsoo sa alok ni Hyunsik na paghahatid sa kanya pauwi. Makalipas ang halos dalawang oras na byahe ay nakauwi rin siya sa kanyang bahay. Masyadong tahimik subalit nasanay na si Kyungsoo sa ganoong pamumuhay. Nilunod na lang niya ang kanyang sarili sa trabaho hanggang sa makatulog siya dahil wala namang espesyal na mangyayari sa buhay niya.

_Pero ‘yon ang akala niya._

_Mayroong lungkot at pananabik_

_Kung wala ka'y kulang ang mga bituin_

“Mr. Do, kumalma ka nga! Umagang-umaga nakasimangot ka na.” Kantyaw ni Jongdae nang umupo ito sa bakanteng upuan sa cafeteria.

Agad na nilagok ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kape at nagkibit-balikat lang sa katabi. “May merger na pinapakonsulta sa akin si big boss. Hindi ko naman matanggihan.”

Tumunog ang telepono ni Jongdae at agad namang sinagot iyon ng huli. Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-ubos ng kanyang inumin.

“Mr. Do, pagkatapos mo dito umakyat ka na agad sa team mo ha? Tinawagan ako ni big boss, ang sabi nandito na raw ang anak niya at kailangan ng magtrabaho. Una na ako!” Nagmamadaling sabi nito at tumango lang siya bilang sagot.

Itinapon ni Kyungsoo ang coffee cup. _Masyadong mapait._

 

_Maingay._

Iyon ang napuna ni Kyungsoo habang nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagbabasa ng mga kontrata. Kumatok si Seulgi, isa sa mga junior auditor ng kanyang team at sinabi na kailangang lumabas ang lahat dahil naroroon na ang anak ni Mr. Kim. Wala siyang nagawa kundi ang sumunod na lang.

“Teka! Kulang pa kayo! Nasaan na ang paborito kong audit manager! Ilabas niyo na, huwag niyong paghintayin ang future boss niyo.” Nadinig niya ang matinis na boses ni Jongdae.

Sumiksik naman si Kyungsoo upang makapunta siya sa bandang harapan. Isinuot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang salamin at nakadinig siya ng pagsinghap. Mula sa pagkakayuko ay nag-angat siya ng tingin at lubos na nagulat sa taong kaharap niya.

Kim Jongin.

“Mr. Kim, this is Mr. Do Kyungsoo. Galing siya sa mother company natin sa Australia, isa siya sa consultant at audit manager ng LKA. Kyungsoo, ito si Kim Jongin, future CEO natin.” Pakilala ni Jongdae.

Napako ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa mukha ni Jongin at nangilid ang kanyang luha.

“Ikaw ang anak ni Mr. Kim?”

“K-Kyungsoo?” Nauutal na tanong ni Jongin sa kanya. Tumango siya dito at nalaglag ang panga nang agad siyang niyakap ng binata. Batid niyang lahat din ng tao sa loob ng kwarto ay nabigla sa ginawa ng kanilang future CEO.

Napamaang si Kyungsoo nang paglayuin sila ni Jongdae. “Teka lang ha! Ito na naman? Kailangan lahat ng ipapakilala ko sa’yo, yayakapin ka? Lahat ba ng gwapo dito sa opisina may kinalaman sa’yo, Kyungsoo?”

Agad namang mamula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo dahil sa akusasyon ni Jongdae at napuno ng kantyawan ang kwarto.

Ngumisi si Jongin sa lahat nang akbayan siya nito at patuloy lang ang malakas na pagtibok ng kanyang puso.

“Hmm? May iba pang nakakakilala kay Kyungsoo dito?” Tanong ni Jongin.

“Si Mr. Lim! Magkaibigan daw sila nung college.” Sagot ng isa sa mga junior auditor sa team.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nakita niyang tumango-tango si Jongin na tila nang-aasar. Nakangiti namang tumitig sa kanya si Jongin. “Hmm. Magkaibigan din kami ni Soo noong college. Study buddies.”

Siniko niya si Jongin sa sikmura at mahina itong tumawa sa kanyang tainga. Ginulo nito ang kanyang buhok na palagi nitong ginagawa noomn at marahang pinisil ang kanyang balikat bago lumayo sa kanya.

“Mr. Do, Mr. Lim, at sa inyong lahat, sana ay makapag-trabaho tayo ng maayos para sa kompanya.” Ani Jongin at yumukod sa kanila.

Nagpulasan na ang mga empleyado nang sumandaling mag-usap si Hyunsik, Jongdae at Jongin. Babalik na sana si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cubicle nang hinatak siya ni Jongin sa hallway.

“Kyungsoo! Ikaw na ba talaga ‘yan?” At inalog-alog pa siya ni Jongin. Malayong-malayo ito sa CEO Kim Jongin kanina na puno ng awtoridad.

Paulit-ulit niyang sinapak ang braso nito sa kabila ng pagkabog ng kanyang dibdib. Tila naglaho lahat ng sakit na na dinulot nito sa kanya at napalitan iyon ng pagkabuhay ng nararamdaman niya para dito.

Niyakap naman siya ulit nito at walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ibalot din ang bisig sa binata. “Kyungsoo, na-miss kita! Ano bang nangyari sa’yo?”

Inirapan naman niya si Jongin habang may naglalarong ngiti sa kanyang labi, “Umayos ka nga! Para kang bata, Mr. Kim!”

Ngumuso lang ito sa kanya, “Na-miss kita, Soo.” Ulit nito sa kanya. “Lunch tayo mamaya? Ipapatawag na lang kita kay Jongdae.”

Tinanguan lang niya ito at napailing na lang si Kyungsoo nang ngiting-ngiting magpaalam si Jongin sa kanya.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo ang oras at bigla na lang siyang hinatak ni Jongdae palabas ng opisina.

“Anong meron sa inyo ni Sir Jongin?” Nakapameywang nitong tanong.

Umirap si Kyungsoo dito, “Wala! Magkaibigan nga lang kami noong college.”

Umingos ito sa kanya, “Di kayo mag-ex? Para kayong sasabog sa sparks kanina. Kung di ko lang alam na engaged si Jongin, iisipin ko may something talaga kayo.”

Tila bombang sumabog ang impormasyon na ‘yon sa harap ni Kyungsoo. Napalunok siya at tila nagbalik ang pamilyar na kirot na matagal na niyang hindi nararamdaman.

Napangiti siya ng mapait. “Engaged? Kanino?”

“Hindi ko alam kung kanino at hindi rin naman ako sigurado kung engaged ba talaga, basta sa long time girlfriend daw. Kilala mo ba?”

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo dito ngunit malakas ang kutob niyang si Krystal Jung iyon. At kung totoo man ang hinala niya, ibig sabihin ay apat na taon nang magkasintahan ang dalawa. Ang tibay.

“Okay ka lang ba? Kyungsoo, namumutla ka.” Nag-aalalang wika ni Jongdae.

“Pakisabi kay Jongin hindi ako makakasama mag-lunch at baka hindi na rin ako maka-attend sa gathering. Sumama ang pakiramdam ko, uuwi na ako.” Nagmamadaling sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makaabot siya sa ground floor.

Kaagad siyang pumara ng taxi at doon niya pinakawalan ang paghingang kanina pa niya pinipigil. Nag-iinit ang sulok ng kanyang mga mata sa kadahilanang hindi niya maunawaan.

 

_Aasa ako,_

_Babalik ang ligaya_

_Aking mithi_

Buhat nang dumating si Jongin sa kompanya ay panay na ang iwas ni Kyungsoo dito lalo na kapag may pagkakataon na napapabalitang dumadating si Krystal doon. Hindi pa ulit sila nagkikita ng kaibigan niya at hindi rin niya pinauunlakan ang mga pag-aaya ni Jongin na sabay sila kumain ng lunch o di kaya ay lumabas kapag gabi na.

Ngunit mapilit si Jongin at kahit anong gawin niyang tanggi ay napapayag na rin siya nito.

“Ang sungit mo. Di ka pa rin nagbabago.” Pang-aasar ni Jongin sa kanyang minsang isang gabi na paunlakan niya ang alok nitong mag-dinner sa labas.

Napangisi si Kyungsoo dito, “At ikaw malakas ka pa ring mang-asar. Minsan di ko alam kung seseryosohin ba kita bilang future boss namin.”

Sumimangot si Jongin sa kanya at tuluyan na siyang napahalakhak nang umingit ito. “Hindi ba talaga ako mukhang future CEO?”

Tinitigan niya ito na puno ng lambing. Kung may isang bagay na hinahangaan si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, iyon ay ang dedikasyon nito sa trabaho. Sinong mag-aakala na ang loko-lokong kaklase niya noong kolehiyo ay magiging boss na niya?

“Binibiro lang kita, Jongin. Masaya ako kung ano ang narating mo ngayon.”

Malawak itong ngumiti sa kanya at kasabay niyon ang paglukso ng kanyang puso.

“Isa ka sa dahilan kung bakit ganito ako ngayon.” Tila pabulong na sabi nito at hindi iyon narinig ni Kyungsoo.

“May sinasabi ka ba?”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung gawa lang ba iyon ng wine na iniinom nila o talagang bahagyang namula ang pisngi ni Jongin kasabay ang matigas nitong pag-iling. “Wala! Wala akong sinasabi! Para kang sira.”

Sa paggulong ng gabi ay walang ibang ginawa si Jongin kundi usisain ang pag-alis niya noon. Pinagkibit-balikat lang niya ang kanyang sagot dito.

Ngumuso ito sa kanya at pinag-krus ang braso sa dibdib nito, “Kung ayaw mong sagutin. ‘di huwag. Pero Soo, bakit hindi ka man lang nagparamdam sa akin noon?”

“Ipapaalala ko lang sa’yo, Kim Jongin na baka nakakalimutan mong ginamit mo lang ako para kay Krystal?” Nakaismid na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Namutla ang kanyang kausap at nanatiling tahimik lang. Tumikhim si Kyungsoo at tinitigan lang siya ni Jongin sa mga matang puno ng di mapangalanang emosyon.

Ilang saglit pa ay nagbayad na ng bill si Jongin at inaya na siya nitong umuwi. Bahagya siyang nakosensya nang tila pumait ang mood nila dahil sa nasabi niya rito.

“Jongin?” Mahinang tawag niya rito habang binabaybay nila ang daan pabalik ng opisina.

Saglit siyang sinulyapan nito sa rearview mirror nang mag-pula ang traffic light.

“I’m sorry.” Nakayuko lang si Kyungsoo.

Naglakbay ang kamay ni Jongin sa hita ni Kyungsoo at marahang pinisil iyon dahilan upang mapaangat ang tingin ng huli.

“Huwag kang humingi ng tawad, naiintidihan ko naman. Alam kong huli na ‘to pero patawarin mo ako, Kyungsoo. At kahit kalian hindi kita ginamit.” Sabi nito sa mahinang tinig.

Agad namang nag-init ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Ipinatong niya ang kamay niya sa mga kamay ni Jongin. Iniangat nito ang baba niya at nagtagpo ang kanilang paningin. Nakakabulag ang ngiting binigay sa kanya ni Jongin.

“Huwag mo ng banggitin pa ang bagay na tapos na, okay?” Tumango si Kyungsoo dito bilang sagot at agad na iniangat ang kanyang kamay. Kasabay din niyon ay ang pagkawala ng init ng palad ni Jongin sa kanyang balat.

“Ihahatid na kita sa bahay mo.” Napamaang si Kyungsoo at nagreklamo sapagkat malayo ang bahay niya kaysa kay Jongin na ilang bloke lang ang layo sa kinainan nila.

“Bawal mag-reklamo kung ayaw mong ibalik kita sa Australia.”

Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo habang may maliit na ngiting naglalaro sa kanyang labi.

 

Maganda ang umaga para kay Kyungsoo. Nakangiti siyang pumasok ng kompanya at lahat ng mga tao ay binabati niya. Nagulat siya nang may kumalabit sa kanya habang naghihintay ng elevator.

“Good morning, Kyungsoo! Ang aga natin ha.” Ngumiti naman siya kay Hyunsik at binati ito pabalik.

Papasara na ang elevator nang may pumigil dito. Pumasok si Jongin kasama ang dalawang bodyguard at ang assistant nitong si Jongdae na tatawa-tawa lang sa kanya.

Ngumisi ang kanyang boss kay Kyungsoo at agad namang nag-init ang kanyang pisngi lalo na’t naalala niya ang kaganapan ng nagdaang gabi. Hindi rin nakatulong na tumabi ito sa kanya.

“Nga pala, sabay tayong mag-lunch mamaya. Pwede ba? May mga iko-konsulta lang ako tungkol sa isang kliyente natin.” Mahinang sabi ni Hyunsik kay Kyungsoo at bahagya siyang tumango rito.

Ngumiti at kumaway siya sa isang nakasimangot na Jongin nang makarating sila ni Hyunsik sa kanilang palapag. Napuno ng kantyaw ang kwarto nang sabay silang pumasok doon .

Ngunit mas nagtaka siya sa isang pumpon ng puting rosas na nakapatong sa lamesa niya. Napahagikgik siya nang maamoy ang mabango nitong samyo at binasa niya ang mailit na tarhetang nasa gilid nito.

_Kyungsoo,_

_Sana makita ko ang maganda mong ngiti ngayong araw. :)_

_-N._

 

Napaingos si Kyungsoo at dama niya ang pagpula ng kanyang pisngi. Luminga-luminga siya sa paligid para malaman kung kanino galing ito ngunit kaunti pa lamang ang tao roon.

“Joy, may napansin ka bang nagpatong nito sa table ko?” Tanong niya sa intern nila.

Umiling naman ito habang may nang-aasar na ngiti sa labi. “Hindi ko alam, Sir. May secret admirer ka yata. Basta nakita ko na lang na may delivery boy na nag-akyat at naglapag sa lamesa mo.”

“Baka si Sir Hyunsik ang admirer mo!” Sabi naman ni Irene at agad niya itong sinaway dahil baka marinig ni Hyunsik ang usapan nila.

Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na nitong mga nakaraang linggo ay panay ang pagpapalipad hangin ni Hyunsik sa kanya. Madalas naman niya itong sinosopla dahil walang panahon si Kyungsoo para sa mga ganitong bagay.

*

Abala ang lahat lalo na si Kyungsoo sa pag-aasikaso sa mga intern nila at pagbibigay ng mga gawain. Buong audit team ay maraming trabaho dahil may mga presentations sila sa malalaking kliyente at kasosyo ng kompanya.

Alas-dos na ng hapon nang magpasya ang team na magpahinga muna at kumain ng lunch. Bumalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cubicle at muli, sa araw na ‘yon ay nagtaka na naman siya kung bakit may isang di kalakihang tupperware sa kanyang lamesa na may nakalagay na maliit na sticky note.

_Happy lunch! :) ❤_

_-N_

 

Binuksan niya iyon at natagpuan na lang niya ang sarili na nakangiti. Carbonara.

“Mahahalikan ko kung sino man ang nagpadala nito.” Natatawang saad ni Kyungsoo sa sarili.

“Soo? Ayos ka lang ba diyan?”

Napatalon si Kyungsoo sa gulat, agad niyang kinuha ang sticky note at inilagay iyon sa loob ng drawer niya.

“H-Hyunsik!” Lumingon si Kyungsoo at alam niyang pulang-pula na ng pisngi niya.

Tumawa ito at humingi ng pasensya sa kanya. Inaya siya nito mag-lunch sa pantry at agad naman siyang pumayag.

“May nagpapadala ng mga bulaklak at pagkain kay Sir Kyungsoo, anong masasabi mo dito Sir Hyunsik?”

Nasamid si Kyungsoo, tatawa-tawang tinapik ni Hyunsik ang likod niya at inabutan siya ng tubig. Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang lahat ng nasa pantry at ngumisi lang si Hyunsik sa mga ito, dahilan para umirit sa kilig ang mga kaopisina nila.

* * *

Lahat ng pagpapadala ng samu’t saring bagay ay nagpatuloy pa sa mga sumunod na araw hanggang sa umabot ng ilang linggo at ang linggo ay naging dalawang buwan na subalit hindi pa rin tukoy ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang nagbibigay nito.

Parating may pumpon ng bulaklak, minsan nama’y mga pagkain, mga stuff toy at kung anu-ano pang bagay ang nakapatong sa lamesa niya na buong puso naman niyang tinatanggap.

Tipikal na Biyernes iyon at isa namang pororo keychain ang napatong sa lamesa niya.

_Ang cute nito, parang ikaw lang. ^_^_

_-N._

 

 _Parang bata._ Iyon ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo habang ikinakabit iyon sa bag niya. Ayaw niyang maghinala ngunit maaaring kilala na niya ang _secret admirer niya._

“Bago na naman ba yan? Duwag talaga ng admirer mo, Kyungsoo. Kung ako sa kanya iaaabot ko na lang ng harapan.” Ngumisi si Hyunsik sa kanya. Napamaang si Kyungsoo dahil kung di ito ang nagkakagusto sa kanya, sino naman kaya?

 

_Hanggang sa muling pagkikita_

_Sasabihin, mahal kita_

Nang araw din na ‘yon, dumating ang bagay na pinakainiiwasan ni Kyungsoo na mangyari, ang makasabay niya sa elevator si Krystal, Jongin at ang isa pa nilang boss na si Taemin.

“Kyungsoo! Bakit hindi ka na nagpapakita sa akin pag bumibisita ako dito? Hindi ka rin sumasama sa lakad natin nila Baekhyun.” Naghihinampong sabi ni Krystal pagkatapos siya nitong yakapin.

Kiming ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sinabi na abala lang siya sa trabaho. Pero ang totoo ay iniiwasan niyang makitang magkasama si Krystal at Jongin.

Lumabi si Krystal at tumitig kay Taemin nang makahulugan, “Sabihin mo sa akin kapag inaalilala ka ni Jongin! Lagot yan sa akin.”

Tumawa lang si Jongin at kita niya ang pagka-ilang sa mata nito. Bahagyang kumirot ang puso niya ngunit saglit na nagitla si Kyungsoo nang galawin ni Taemin ang penguin keychain sa bag niya.

“Bago ‘to, Kyungsoo?” Sabi nito at tumitig bigla kay Jongin.

“Oo? Bigay ng admirer ko raw?”

Humalakhak si Taemin at ngumisi naman si Krystal habang walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang mailto sa usapan nilang apat. “Wow, Jongin. May admirer daw si Kyungsoo, kilala mo ba?”

“Ah. Ano, Kyungsoo, h-huwag mo pinapansin yang pinsan –” Hindi na nito naituloy ang sinasabi nang ibato ni Taemin ang susi ng kotse ni Jongin na may kagaya ring keychain ng sa kanya.

Natulala si Kyungsoo at nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin sa tatlong tao na kaharap niya.

“Bro, iyo na yang susi mo. Dala pala ni Krystal ung kotse niya, di ko na hihiramin sa’yo.” Saad nito at ngumisi lang sa kanila. “Nice keychain pala, Jongin. Bye!” Pahabol nito nang makarating na sa basement ang elevator.

“I-Ikaw? Ikaw ang admirer ko?” Naiiyak na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Ikinulong naman ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa palad nito, “Let me explain, Soo. Si Krystal, a-ano. Wala ‘yon, tapos si Taemin kasi. B-bale –“ Hindi na ito pinatapos ni Kyungsoo magsalita dahil dinampi niya ang labi dito.

“Soo.” Tila lasing na sabi nito. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo kahit na nangangatog ang tuhod niya dahil sa ginawa niya niya.

“Gusto kita, Soo. Matagal na kitang gusto.” Bulong ni Jongin at sapat na ‘yon para sa kanya.

Hinawakan lang niya ang kamay nito ng mahigpit, hindi na siya nagtanong pa. “Uwi na tayo?”

Tumango si Jongin at hinagkan ang kamay niya bago sila pumasok sa kotse nito.

* * *

 

Nang mga sumunod na araw ay kapansin-pansin ang magandang mood ni Kyungsoo, palagi siyang nakangiti sa mga katrabaho niya at mabilis niyang natatapos ang pinapagawa sa kanya ng kanilang boss. Palagi na rin silang sabay kung umuwi ni Jongin at hinahatid siya nito kahit na out of the way ang apartment niya.

Kung napapansin man ng mga empleyado ay hindi na sila umiimik. Tama lang iyon dahil wala ng pakialam si Kyungsoo kung sino man ang masagasaan nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Isang kamay ang tumakip sa mata ni Kyungsoo at iyon ang nagbalik sa kanya sa huwisyo. Tinabig niya iyon at nakita niya ang nahihiyang si Jongdae na nilapag ang isang container ng pagkain at dalawang piraso ng rosas sa lamesa.

“Para saan ‘to?” Naunawaan niya na agad nang mabasa niya ang note sa ibabaw ng tupperware.

I miss you, Soo. – Nini.  

“Ang hirap kumita ng pera, lintik na ‘yan! Order ni boss eh, ganon daw gawin ko bago iabot para kunwari siya raw nagbigay sa’yo.” Himutok ni Jongdae at sumalampak ito sa upuan sa kanyang tabi.

Napailing si Kyungsoo at napatawa, “Nasaan si Jongin?”

“Nasa meeting pa, di ka raw niya masasabayan kaya kumain ka na raw.” Tumalim ang tingin sa kanya ng executive assistant. “Sinasabi ko na nga ba merong iba sa inyo eh! Una pa lang amoy na ng radar ko yang si Jongin! Iba ang alindog mo, pasabunot naman!” At saka pabiro nitong hinatak ang buhok niya.

Kung naibang pagkakataon baka nasuntok na niya si Jongdae pero masyadong masaya si Kyungsoo, at wala silang magagawa.

 

Sa pagdaan ng buwan ay wala pa ring linaw kung ano sila ni Jongin basta alam niya, gusto nila ang isa’t isa. Nadala na siya nito sa mansyon ng mga Kim at nakilala na niya ang nanay nito maging ang mga aso ni Jongin. Mukha namang boto ang nanay ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo kaya kampante ang loob niya.

Nakakatawang isipin na para silang nagbabahay-bahayan ngunit walang katiyakan. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan minsan lulugar lalo na kapag nakikita niya si Krystal na lumalabas galing sa opisina ni Jongin, nakangiti at tila parating masaya.

Pinipilit niyang isiksik sa utak niya na nasa kanya naman si Jongin at mayroon naman “daw” iba si Krystal ngunit hindi niya kayang saktan ang kaibigan kung totoo ngang engaged na ang dalawa.

“Kyungsoo, dalhin mo ‘to sa opisina ni Mr. Kim. Sabihin mo na-review na ‘to at aprubado na rin.” Tinanggap niya iyon at mabigat siyang napabuntong hininga habang naglakakad papunta sa opisina ni Jongin. May mali siyang nararamdaman nang makita niyang bahagyang nakapinid ang pintuan nito.

Pumasok siya at tumambad sa kanya si Krystal at Jongin na magkayakap at tila inaalo pa ito ng lalaki. Alam niyang masama makinig sa usapan ng iba pero ginawa pa rin niya. Sumiksik siya sa sa isang gilid, naghihintay sa mga salitang maaaring dumurog sa kanya.

“Nasabi mo na ba ‘to sa kanya?” Nadinig niyang tanong ni Jongin.

Tumango si Krystal. “Jongin, natatakot ako. Paano kung hindi ‘to tanggapin ng magulang natin?”

“Shhh. Tahan na. Matatanggap nila ‘yan. Kasama mo ako dito, hindi namin papabayaan ang baby mo.” At saka nito niyakap ang babae.

Wala sa sariling naibagsak ni Kyungsoo ang mga folder at gumawa iyon ng ingay sa tahimik na kwarto. Dinampot niya iyon at agad na ipinatong sa lamesa ni Jongin.

“Boss, pirmado na ‘to lahat.”

“K-Kyungsoo! Kanina ka pa ba diyan?” Gulat nitong tanong.

“Wala po akong ipagsasabi, Mr. Kim. Tuloy niyo na lang ‘yan. Labas na ako.”

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya nakalabas ng kwarto dahil sa panlalambot ng kanyang mga tuhod. Pinunasan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang pisngi dahil sa mga luhang patuloy na pumapatak. Walang rumerehistro sa kanyang isip kundi ang katotohanan na maaring magkaanak na si Jongin at Krystal.

Tila siya sinuntok sa sikmura, ang init na nadarama niya sa kanyang sistema ay naglakbay hanggang sa umabot ito sa kanyang puso na animo’y sinasakal siya dahil sa sakit.

“Tangina, ano ba naman yan Soo. Di ka na natuto.” Iyak tawang banggit niya sa sarili.

Gusto na niyang umalis at tumakbo kagaya noong malaman niyang naging magkasintahan ang dalawa. Gusto niyang huminga at tuluyan nang umahon sa pagkalunod na dulot ng pagmamahal niya kay Jongin.

Isang hablot sa kamay at mga brasong pumipilit na yumapos ang nagpatigil kay Kyungsoo sa paglakad.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo kung anuman ang nakita mo, wala lang ‘yon. Hindi ko anak ‘yon! Hayaan mo akong magpaliwanag.”

Kinalas niya ang braso nito sa kanya at pagod na ngumiti dito. “Palagi na lang ba tayong ganito, Jongin? Wala kang kailangang ipaliwanag sa akin. Wala namang tayo Bumalik ka na doon. Saka na tayo mag-usap.” Tuluyan niyang iniwan si Jongin at patang-pata siyang bumalik sa kanyang opisina.

 

_Ikaw pa rin ang hanap ng pusong ligaw_

_Ikaw ang patutunguhan at pupuntahan_

 

Tulala si Kyungsoo buong araw hanggang sa hindi niya namalayan na papagabi na at nagsisipag-uwian na ang kanyang mga kaopisina.

“Kyungsoo? Pwede ba tayong lumabas ngayon? Pagbigyan mo na ako. Promise, last na ‘to.” Napabuntong hininga lang si Kyungsoo ngunit natagpuan na lang niya ang sarili na pumapayag kay Hyunsik. Huli na rin naman ‘to. Bahala na.

Sa isang fine dining restaurant malapit sa kanilang opisina sila kumain.

Tahimik lang sila noong una ngunit hindi hinayaan ni Hyunsik na mailang siya dito. Kumain sila habang masayang nagkukwentuhan at tila nalimutan ni Kyungsoo lahat ng mga agam-agam niya ngayong araw.

“Kyungsoo.” Tawag nito at bahagyang inabot nito ang kamay niya sa mesa.

“Kyungsoo, siguro ramdam mo na ‘to pero gusto kita.” Nag-angat siya ng tingin at kita niya ang pagsusumamo sa mata ng binatang nasa harap niya.

Napangiti siya ng mapait, mabuti pa ang isang ito nakuhang umamin sa kanya.

“Labas muna tayo?” Aya niya rito. Tumayo sila pagkatapos ni Hyunsik magbayad. Naglakad-lakad sila sa malamig at tahimik na kalye.

“Hyunsik, alam mo naman na di ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa iilang sasakyan sa dumadaan. Nakaupo sila sa mga upuan sa labas.

Matagal na sandali ang lumipas bago ito sumagot. “Alam ko. Alam kong mayroong kakaiba sa inyo ng boss natin. Una pa lang alam ko na ‘yon kaya sinubukan ko pa rin, baka pwede pa kasi merong Krystal Jung si Jongin.”

“Matagal na silang wala. May iba na si Krystal, at mayroong ako sa buhay ni Jongin.” Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung si Hyunsik nga ba o ang sarili ang kinukimbinsi niya. “I’m sorry, Hyunsik.”

Mahina itong napatawa, may bahid ng pag-aalala sa mata nito. “Naiintindihan ko lahat, Kyungsoo.” At nagpasya na silang bumalik ng opisina.

Para kay Kyungsoo, ayos naman si Hyunsik. Bukod sa mabuti silang magkaibigan dati pa, masaya rin itong kasama at hinahangaan niya ito lalo na sa propesyon nila.

Pero hindi ito ang hanap niya. Hindi ito si Jongin.

Hindi ito ang taong mahal niya.

Nang makarating sila sa gusali ng kompanya ay nakaparada doon ang pamilyar na kotse ni Jongin. Nakasandal ito sa hood at nakatitig ng blangko sa kanila.

“Hinihintay ka na ni Jongin. Salamat sa oras mo, Soo. Nandito lang ako lagi.” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at bahagyang ni niyakap si Hyunsik, “Ingat ka pauwi.”

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit siya kay Jongin.

“Hinihintay kita. Di ba sabi ko sa’yo mag-uusap tayo. Bakit kasama mo yung gagong ‘yon?” Hinatak nito ang braso niya at pilit siyang kumalas dito.

“Wala kang pakialam! Bakit, kapag kasama mo ba si Krystal nagtatanong ako? Pag nasa opisina mo ba siya nakikialam ako? Hindi naman di ba?” Nag-init ang mata ni Kyungsoo nang maalala ang mga nangyari kanina.

Mababakas sa mata ni Jongin ang gulat at takot. “Kyungsoo, wala namang kami eh. Anak ‘yon ng pinsan ko. Anak nila ‘yon ni Taemin. Maniwala ka naman sa akin.”

Umiling siya dito at tinulak niya si Jongin palayo, “Uuwi ako sa amin. Hindi ako sasama sa’yo.”

Hinatak siya nito at pilit na isininandal sa kotse, pilit nitong hinuhuli ang mga mata niya subalit hindi kaya ni Kyungsoo. “Bitawan mo ako! Ayoko sa’yo. Ayoko na!”

“Bawiin mo.” Mariin nitong sabi bago sakupin ni Jongin ang kanyang labi. Sinubukan niya itong itulak at ilayo ang labi niya rito subalit malakas si Jongin.

Ang bawat reklamo ni Kyungsoo ay nalunod sa lalim ng halik nito. Ang bawat pagpiglas niya ay nalusaw nang hawakan ng mahigpit ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay at dalhin iyon sa tapat ng dibdib nito.

At wala na siyang nagawa kundi ang tumugon. Sinagot niya ang halik ni Jongin, tinumbasan niya ang init at ang diin nito. Kinagat nito ang pang-ibabang labi niya at kapagkuwan ay ipinasok nito ang dila sa loob ng kanyang bibig. Hinagod nito bawat sulok, dahan-dahang sumipsip dahilan upang mapaigtad si Kyungsoo sa sensasyon na gumuhit sa kanyang gulugod.

Nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo lahat.

Nalimutan niyang nasa harap sila ng gusali at maaaring may makakita sa kanila at nalimutan niya pati na rin ang sakit na naramdaman niya. Marahan siyang kumalas kay Jongin ngunit hinabol nito ang labi niya at paulit-ulit na pinatakan ng magagaan na halik na waring humihingi ito ng tawad sa kanya. Langong-lango si Kyungsoo sa titig ni Jongin na puno ng lambing.

At minsan pa’y muling nahulog si Kyungsoo.

 

“Baka may makakita sa atin dito.” Anas niya sa tenga ni Jongin.

“Hayaan mo sila. Wala akong pakialam.” Hinuli nito ang mata niya at ikinulong ang mukha sa kanyang palad. “Uuwi ka ngayon kasama ko, okay?”

Yumakap lang si Kyungsoo dito bilang sagot. Isang halik lang, bumigay na siya.

 

Buong gabi siyang ikinulong ni Jongin sa bisig nito, paulit-ulit na sinasabi nitong siya lang at walang iba. Na dapat siyang magtiwala dito. Buong gabi nitong ibinulong na gagawa ito ng paraan, na ipaglalaban siya nito. Pinuno nito ng pag-asa ang kanyang puso.

Buong magdamag nitong hinagkan ang kanyang labi, hanggang sa mamanhid at mamula iyon at hanggang sa walang ibang bagay ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig kundi ang pangalan ni Jongin.

At para kay Jongin, hinagkan niya ang bawat sugat na dulot niya sa damdamin ni Kyungsoo dahil baka sakaling mapawi niya ito. Inihalik niya sa labi at sa balat nito ang emosyong pumupuno sa kanyang puso.

 

Naniwala si Kyungsoo dahil mahal niya si Jongin.  Mahal pa rin niya ang binata kahit na hanggang ngayon, walang kasiguraduhan kung kanya na ba talaga ito sa huli. Ngunit buong magdamag siyang binibigyan ng katiyakan ni Jongin.

At sapat na iyon para sa kanya.

Pinagdaop ni Jongin ang kamay nila at hinalikan ang kanyang noo. “Huwag kang matakot, Soo. Ako ang bahala. Magtiwala ka sa’kin.”

 

_At kumapit si Kyungsoo. Nagtiwala siya._

 

_Pag-ibig mo ang hanap ng pusong ligaw_

_Mula noon_

 

Hindi na sila pinapasok sa trabaho sa kadahilanang ngayong gabi ang turnover party ng kompanya para kay Jongin. Nakihalubilo sila sa kanilang mga kasamahan. Nagkasya na lamang sila ni Jongin sa panakaw na mga ngiti at haplos sa tuwing magkakalapit sila.

“Gusto ko lang na malaman niyo na I’m turning over this company to my youngest son, Kim Jongin. Sa nakikita niyo, hindi na rin kami bumabata ng misis ko. Panahon na siguro para hayaan ko naman na ang mga anak ko ang magpatuloy ng nasimulan ko.” Masigabong palakpakan ang nadinig sa buong function hall nang umakyat si Jongin si stage at magbigay ng maikling mensahe.

Bago ito matapos sa pagsasalita ay hinanap nito ang mata niya at agad naman ngumiti si Kyungsoo upang lumakas ang loob ni Jongin. Palagi siyang masaya kung ano ang narating ni Jongin noon at ngayon. At dahil na rin dito, mas lalo lang niyang itong minahal.

Muling bumalik si Mr. Kim sa podium para magsalita.  “Bago matapos ang gabi ay gusto ko lang din ipaalam sa inyong lahat na napagpasyahan namin ng aking kasosyo na si Mr. Jung na patibayin pa ang aming partnership sa pamamagitan ng pagpapakasal sa pinakabata kong si Jongin at ang unica hija niyang si Krystal Jung.”

“Wala pang eksaktong araw kung kalian dahil pina-plano pa lang ito. Maraming salamat. Please enjoy the rest of the night.” Ani Mr. Kim at nagpalakpakan ang lahat ng tao sa function hall.

_Bukas..._

Namutla si Kyungsoo at nabitawan niya ang wineglass na hawak niya. Agad naman siyang humingi ng paumanhin sa komosyon na ginawa niya.

Nakita niya ang nagsusumamong mga mata ni Jongin na waring pinipilit siya na huwag maniwala sa sinasabi ng tatay nito.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo dito, nanlalabo na ang kanyang paningin dahil sa mga luhang pumapatak mula sa kanyang mata. Ito na, marahil ito na ang huli sa mga katangahan ni Kyungsoo.

Parang nitong nakaraang mga linggo lang, halos ibuhos ni Jongin sa kanya lahat ng atensyon nito. Parang kagabi lang, inakala niyang matutupad na ang gusto niya para sa kanila ni Jongin.

Alam naman niyang engaged na talaga si Krystal at Jongin pero sumige pa rin si Kyungsoo. Hindi na siya nadala.

Sabi ni Jongin gagawa ito ng paraan. Pero sabagay sino ba naman siya? Hindi naman sinabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo kung ano ang nararamdaman nito para sa kanya kaya hindi pa rin tiyak kung ano nga ang estado nilang dalawa. Dali-dali lang siyang lumabas ng function hall, ayaw na niyang marinig pa ang kasinungalingan na manggagaling sa labi ni Jongin dahil baka maniwala na naman siya dito.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo sandali lang! Hintayin mo naman ako!” Binilisan pa niyang maglakad sapagkat hinahabol siya ng lalaki

Huminto si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng elevator. Pilit na pinupunusan ang mga luha sa mata niya. Mali na naman ba siya? Mali na naman bang inisip niya na baka gusto na siya ni Jongin? Na baka siya na ang piliin nito?

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kanyang mga kamay ngunit nagpumiglas siya dito. “Tigilan mo na ako, Jongin! Parang awa mo na, lubayan mo na ako!”

Umiling lang si Jongin sa kanya at nanginginig ang labi nito. “Hindi. Hindi! Huwag mong sabihin yan, Kyungsoo.”

Gustuhin mang maniwala ni Kyungsoo subalit masyado na siyang nilamon ng sakit na nararamdaman. “Pwes, ipaintindi mo!” Hiyaw niya rito. “Ipaintindi mo sa akin! Tangina mo! Ayoko na, Jongin! Bakit palagi mo na lang ginugulo ang buhay ko? Bakit palagi mo na lang akong sinasaktan? Ang tanga ko ba talaga para maniwalang ako na ang gugustuhin mo ngayon. Siguro nga hindi naman totoo lahat ng pinakita mo. Pinaglaruan mo na naman ako.”

Pilit na pinagtatagpo ni Jongin ang mga mata nila ngunit hindi magawa ni Kyungsoo na titigan ito dahil nasasaktan siya, “Soo, makinig ka sa’kin. Hindi mo naiintindihan! Hindi ko alam na ganito ang mangyayari ngayong gabi, maniwala ka! Patawarin mo ako. W-wala namang namamagitan sa aming dalawa. Hindi naman mangyayari ang gusto ni Papa dahil ayaw namin ni Krystal.”

Gustuhin mang maniwala ni Kyungsoo subalit masyado na siyang nilamon ng sakit na nararamdaman. “Pwes, ipaintindi mo!” Hiyaw niya rito. “Ipaintindi mo sa akin! Tangina mo! Ayoko na, Jongin! Bakit palagi mo na lang ginugulo ang buhay ko? Bakit palagi mo na lang akong sinasaktan? Ang tanga ko para maniwalang ako na ang gugustuhin mo. Siguro nga hindi naman totoo lahat ng pinakita mo. Pinaglaruan mo na naman ako!”

Papasok na sana ng elevator si Kyungsoo nang hilahin siya ni Jongin palabas. “Bitawan mo ako, Kim Jongin! Nasasaktan ako! Ano ba?!” Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo dito.

“Bawiin mo lahat ng sinabi mo, Kyungsoo! Alam mong hindi totoo ‘yan! Lahat ng meron tayo, ‘yon lang ang totoo!” Gumaralgal ang boses ni Jongin at nangingilid ang luha sa mata nito.

Napabuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo. “Iyon! Iyon nga ‘yong tanong, Jongin! Meron bang tayo?! Ano ba ko sa’yo! Saan ako lulugar sa buhay mo! Putangina naman! Pagod na pagod na akong manghula kung sino bang laman niyan!” Sabay turo ni Kyungsoo sa bandang puso ni Jongin.

Itinulak ni Jongin papasok sa elevator si Kyungsoo at saka nito pinindot ang pinakamataas na floor ng building. Nang gumalaw ang elevator ay saka nito pinindot ang emergency stop.

Lumapit ito sa kanya at kapagkuwan ay sinakop nito ang labi ni Kyungsoo. Hindi magaan ang halik nito, marahas ito at madiin, wari bang nagpaparusa at ibinubuhos nito lahat-lahat ng nararamdaman ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo.

Tinulak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at sinampal dahil sa takot at gulat.

Ngumisi ito, hinatak siya ni Jongin at dinala ang kamay sa tapat ng puso nitong mabilis ang pagpintig, “Makinig ka dahil hindi ko na ‘to uulitin pa. Ikaw! Ikaw lang yung laman nito! Putangina, pitong taon Kyungsoo! Pitong taon na pero sa’yo lang tumitibok ‘to! Hindi na nga ata sa’kin ‘tong puso na ‘to kasi nung nawala ka, ikaw pa rin yung hinahanap nito!”

Napanganga si Kyungsoo nang may ilang butil ng luha ang pumatak sa mata ni Jongin. Umiling si Kyungsoo at napatawa. “Jongin nagpapatawa ka ba?! Pwede ba huwag na tayong maglokohan dito! Ano bang problema mo?!”

At kailanman...

 

Napasabunot ng buhok si Jongin at sunud-sunod na ang pagpatak ng luha sa mga mata nito. Hinawakan nito ang balikat ni Kyungsoo. “Tangina Kyungsoo! Ikaw! Ikaw yung problema ko! Ano pa bang gusto mong gawin ko? Hindi pa ba ‘to sapat? Mahal kita, Kyungsoo! Mahal na mahal kita! Tangina hindi ko na alam ang gagawin sa buhay ko para lang maniwala ka! Ayokong itigil natin kung anong meron tayo.”

Nalaglag ang panga ni Kyungsoo at pagak na napatawa sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin. “A-ako? M-mahal mo ako? P-pero… May iba ka –”

“Tanginang iba kung di rin ikaw!”

Pumungay ang mata ni Jongin at ikinulong ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa palad nito. “Mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo.” Lalo lang niyang inilayo ang sarili dito.

“Gusto mo ba talagang itigil natin ‘to? Sabihin mo sa akin na hindi mo ako mahal!” Hiyaw ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umiling-iling lang si Kyungsoo. “Soo naman! Sumagot ka naman! Sabihin mo sa akin! Mahal mo ba ako? Kasi kung ayaw mo na – “

Hindi pa man nakakatapos si Jongin nang sumagot si Kyungsoo. “OO! Putanginang oo mahal kita! Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Kim Jongin! At ayaw kong itigil natin ‘to!”

Hinablot ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at pinatakan ng malalim na halik. Sa bawat hagod ng labi nito, bawat pagdampi ay nagbibigay ng mumunting apoy sa pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo.

Hinagkan ni Jongin ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo, pababa muli sa labi nito hanggang sa bumaba ang halik sa leeg ni Kyungsoo at minarkahan ito ni Jongin.

“Mahal kita.” Bulong ni Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo bago ito bumalik sa kanyang labi at inatake ulit ng mainit na halik.

Ang kamay ni Kyungsoo ay mahigpit na nakayakap sa likod ni Jongin habang ang kay Jongin naman ay dahan-dahang humahaplos sa braso pababa sa likod hanggang sa manatili ito sa bewang ni Kyungsoo.

Mahinang napaanas si Kyungsoo nang gumalaw siya upang magtama ang kanila. Damang-dama niya sa kanyang mga hita ang init ng kay Jongin. Pakiramdam niya ang sinisilaban sila ng apoy sa bawat sabayan nilang paggalaw at pagtatama ng kanila sa isa’t isa.

Napaungol si Kyungsoo nang kagatin ni Jongin ang labi niya. Agad namang kumalas si Jongin at tinitigan siya sa mga matang lasing na lasing sa pag-ibig. Tila lunod si Jongin sa kanya. Nalulunod silang dalawa sa isa’t isa.

“Jongin..” Anas ni Kyungsoo nang muling tumama ang kay Jongin sa hita niya.

“Soo, patawarin mo ako. Mahal na mahal kita.” Ani Jongin at pinatakan ng mas magaan na halik ang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa bewang ni Jongin at tumitig sa mga mata nito. Wala ng dahilan pa para pigilan ang nararamdaman niya para dito. “Patawarin mo rin ako kung umalis ako noon bigla. Mahal din kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal.”

Malambot ang titig ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Pinagsalikop nito ang kanilang mga daliri at muling pumindot si Jongin sa elevator upang makarating sila sa basement kung saan naka-park ang kotse nito.

“Jongin, marami kang kailangang ipaliwanag sa akin.” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hinagkan ni Jongin ang kanyang noo, “Hmm. Pwede ka bang magpalipas ng gabi ngayon sa unit ko?”

Napangiti ng malambing si Kyungsoo at tumango. Tahimik silang sumakay sa kotse at binaybay nila ang daan pauwi na magkahawak ang kamay at may ngiti sa labi.

 

Nang makarating sila sa unit ni Jongin ay agad silang nag-ayos ng sarili at pinahiram siya nito ng mga gamit. Ngayon ay nasa kwarto na sila ni Jongin at prenteng nakasandal ito sa kama. Siya naman ay nakakandong dito habang nakasubsob naman ang mukha nito sa kanyang leeg.

“Kyungsoo.” Anas ni Jongin habang sinusuklay niya ang buhok nito. Napasinghap siya ng tumama ang mainit na paghinga nito tenga niya at bahagya siyang napaingit nang madama niya ang maliliit na buhok na papatubo pa lang sa pisngi ni Jongin.

“I love you.” Bulong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo at agad naman niyang pinalo ito sa likod dahil sa sayang nararamdaman niya. Tumindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa sensyasyong gumuhit sa kanyang gulugod.

“Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Noon pa.”  Ulit ni Jongin at gumalaw para magbago ang kanilang pwesto at mapahiga na sila sa kama. Agad naman siyang ikinulong ni Jongin sa mga bisig nito.

Pinadaan ni Kyungsoo ang daliri niya sa dibdib ni Jongin. Dama niya ang mabilis na pagpintig ng puso nito habang nakatitig siya dito. “Hmm. Kala ko ba marami kang ipapaliwanag sa akin? Sigurado ka bang walang magiging problema sa pag-alis mo kanina? Paano si Krystal? Paano ang magulang mo?” Nag-aalalang tanong niya.

Hinalikan nito ang bawat daliri sa kamay ni Kyungsoo, “Huwag ka muna masyado mag-isip ha? Ako na ang bahala dito. Wala lang ‘yong kay Krystal, parehas kaming may ibang gusto pero hindi namin alam kung paano tatakasan ang nais ng magulang namin.”

Ngumuso naman siya kay Jongin at pinatakan nito ng magaan na halik ang kanyang labi subalit hinampas lang niya ito ng paulit-ulit. “Mahal mo ba talaga ako? Pero bakit noong college tayo palagi mo na lang ako sinasaktan? Naalala mo ba noon palagi mo akong inaasar? Tapos naaalala mo ba yung tinapunan mo ako ng drinks saka yung hinulog mo ako sa pool! Palagi pa kayo magkasama ni Krystal. Sabi pa ng mga kaibigan mo ginamit mo ako.”

At kapagkuwan ay sumeryoso si Jongin. Isinalaysay nito kay Kyungsoo lahat ng bagay mula umpisa pa lang. Na lahat ng ginawang pang-aasar ay parte lamang para pagtakpan ang nararamdaman ni Jongin para kay Kyungsoo. Idinetalye nito lahat ng nangyari sa buhay nito lalo na nang umalis si Kyungsoo sa university.

“Nag-break kami ni Krystal dahil nararamdaman niyang may iba akong pagtingin sa’yo. Nang mawala ka, halos masiraan ako ng bait. Lagi akong galit sa mundo. At nawalan ako ng direksyon pero dahil doon, naamin ko sa kaibigan ko kung ano talaga ako at saka napagtanto kong mas minahal kita. Nagseryoso ako sa pag-aaral dahil dumadaan ang araw na iniisip ko lang na gusto kong maging proud ka sa akin pag nagkita tayo ulit. Na ikaw, Do Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung ano ngayon si Kim Jongin.” Ngumiti ng masuyo si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at halos di matigil ang pagdaloy ng luha ng huli.

Pinahid ni Jongin ang kanyang mga luha at paulit-ulit na pinatakan ng halik ang kanyang noo hanggang sa makakalma siya.

Nagitla si Kyungsoo nang umibabaw sa kanya si Jongin habang may pilyong ngiti sa labi nito, “Babawi naman ako sa’yo. Simulan natin dito.”

Inatake ni Jongin ng matutunog na halik ang mukha at leeg ni Kyungsoo. Gumulong-gulong si Kyungsoo sa kama dahil sa malalakas niyang pagtawa. Pinaraan ni Jongin ang mga daliri sa tagiliran niya at saka siya kiniliti.

 

“Jongin, tama na! Ayoko na, hindi na ako makahinga.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo subalit mababakas sa mata nito ang tuwa at may mahihinang hagikgik na lumalabas sa bibig nito.

Tinitigan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na punong-puno ng pagsuyo. Namumula ang pisngi at mabigat ang paghinga nito. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya at ikinulong ang mukha niya sa palad nito.

“Mahal kita.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Mahal kita, Jongin. Akala ko hindi na dadating yung ganitong pagkakataon para sa’tin.”

Kinuha ni Jongin ang daliri ni Kyungsoo, pinatakan iyon ng halik at saka siya umayos ng higa sa tabi ng _kasintahan._ “Mahal kita, Soo. Hayaan mong ayusin ko ‘to, huwag ka nang mag-alala pa.”

Hinigpitan ni Jongin ang pagkakayakap sa kanya at ilang saglit pa’y tinangay na sila ng antok.

 

Mumunting liwanag ang tumatagos sa bintana ng kwarto at iyon ang dahilan kung bakit maagang nagising si Kyungsoo. Napangiti siya nang may mabining paghinga ang nadama niya sa kanyang leeg, pruweba na hindi panaginip ang nangyari kagabi.

Hindi na alam ni Kyungsoo ang mga sumunod na nangyari subalit natagpuan na lang niya ang sarili na kaharap ang nanay ni Jongin sa dining area ng unit ng lalaki.

“Ma, ito yung matagal ko ng sinasabi at kinukwento sa’yo. Ma, si Kyungsoo. Boyfriend ko po.” Sabi ni Jongin.

Ngumiti lang si Mrs. Kim at inabot ang kamay nilang dalawa. “Alam mong nasa’yo palagi ang suporta ko, anak. Masaya ako para sa inyo pero alam mong hindi magiging maganda ang pagtanggap dito ng dad mo. Bueno, Kyungsoo alagaan mo ang bunso ko ah?”

“Opo, Mrs. Kim.”

“Mama na lang, hijo.”

Umagos ang luha ni Kyungsoo at sunod na sunod na tumango dito. Kinabig ni Jongin ang ulo niya sa balikat nito at wala na siyang nagawa kundi magpatangay sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

Masaya siya. Sa wakas. Masaya na sila.

* * *

 

Usap-usapan ang pagkawala ni Jongin sa mismong party nito nang mga sumunod na araw. Marami rin ang nakakita sa kanilang dalawa kaya marahil hindi na nagulat pa ang mga tao nang sabay silang pumasok sa kompanya na magkahawak ang kamay.

Hindi iyon binatawan ni Jongin hanggang sa maihatid siya nito sa kanyang cubicle.

“Nini, may trabaho ka pa.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin nang manatili ito sa cubicle niya at panoorin lang ang kanyang mga ginagawa.

Ngumuso lang ito at nagpatuloy lang ang pagtitig sa kanya, “Ako naman ang boss dito. At nasa business trip si dad kaya okay lang. Soo, pansinin mo ako.”

Pinanggigilan niya ang pisngi nito at saka dinapian ng halik ang labi. “Umakyat ka na at magtrabaho, ayoko ng tamad na boyfriend.”

“Sige na nga! Basta sabay tayong kakain at uuwi, okay?”

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at itinulak ito palabas, “Love you, boyfriend.”

“Love you too, Kyungsoo.”

 

Ang mga sumunod na araw at linggo ay puno ng ligaya para sa magkasintahan. Kalat na kalat na sa kompanya na sila na ngang dalawa ni Jongin at hindi na malabo na makarating din iyon sa tatay ni Jongin na hanggang ngayon ay nasa labas pa rin ng bansa dahil sa isang business trip.

Professional naman si Kyungsoo sa trabaho subalit nababali ang prinsipyong iyon lalo na kung may clingy at cute kang boyfriend kagaya ni Kim Jongin. Araw araw itong nakadikit sa kanya, ayaw nitong naglalayo sila kaya palaging may sleepover sa apartment ni Kyungsoo o di kaya ay sa unit naman ni Jongin. May mga pagkakataon na tatawagin siya nito sa opisina para lang maglambing at humingi ng yakap.

Tulad na lang ngayon.

“Jongin, lalabas na ako. Kanina pa ako dito sa loob ng opisina mo, baka mapansin na tayo ng mga empleyado saka marami pa akong trabaho” Natatawang saway ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang prente itong nakasubsob sa leeg niya.

Akma siyang tatayo subalit hinila siya ni Jongin pabalik sa kandungan nito, “Soo! Ayoko! Dito ka lang!” Suminangot ang huli at ngumuso pa sa kanya. Wala namang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi sundin ang gusto nito.

Pinaglandas niya ang mga kamay sa malambot na buhok ni Jongin habang pinapatakan nito ng mabining halik ang leeg niya at ang banayad nitong paghinga na tumatama sa kanyang tainga ay nagbibigay ng kapanatagan sa puso ni Kyungoo

“Kyungsoo.”

Tumitig lang siya sa mata nito bilang sagot.

“Soo, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita.” Anas nito nang gahibla na lang ang layo nilang dalawa. Pinaglapat ni Jongin ang kanilang labi at napangiti si Kyungsoo habang tinutugon ang halik nito.

Mababaw ang bawat halik ni Jongin, may lakip na lambing at halos malusaw si Kyungsoo sa bawat hagod ng labi nito sa kanya.

Bumaba ang halik sa maputing leeg ni Kyungsoo, sinipsip nito ang balat roon at saka pinaraanan ng dila ang bawat marka. Napahigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Jongin sa bawat paraanan ng kamay at labi nito. Tila umiikot ang buong silid at walang magawa ang binata kundi ibulong ng paulit-ulit ang pangalan ng kasintahan.

Isang ungol ang kumawala sa labi ni Kyungsoo nang madama niya ang matigas na parte sa pagitan nila ni Jongin. Paulit-ulit nitong ibinangga sa hita ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakalaki nito at wala siyang magawa kundi salubungin ang bawat paggalaw ni Jongin.

Kinabig ni Jongin bewang niya at kinontrol nito ang pagtaas-baba niya sa kandungan nito.

 _“Ah. Tangina.”_ Nanggigigil na bulong ni Jongin sa tenga niya. Bumaon ang kuko ni Kyungsoo sa malapad nitong likod.

Bawat paggalaw nilang dalawa ay tanging halinghing at anas lang ang madidinig sa kwarto. Masyadong lunod ang magkasintahan sa pagnanasa kung kaya’t hindi na nila namalayan ang isang malakas na pagsinghap at tunog ng mga gamit na nabagsakan.

Tinulak palayo ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at agad siyang umalis sa kandungan nito nang madinig niya ang boses ni Mr. Kim sa loob ng opisina ni Jongin.

“Dios mio, Kim Jongin!” Matigas na tawag nito sa anak.

Tumayo si Jongin sa pagkakaupo at itinago siya sa malapad nitong likod, waring pinagtatakpan ang bakas ng ginagawa nila.

Pumormal si Mr. Kim at tinitigan sila nito ng blangko. Nanliit ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo at sinubukan niyang magpaalam na lalabas na muna siya ngunit hindi pumayag ang tatay ni Jongin.

“Ayusin niyong dalawa ang sarili niyo, kakauwi ko lang ito ang maaabutan ko dito? At ikaw Kim Jongin, umuwi ka sa mansyon. Maghihintay kami ng mommy mo.” Kapagkuwan ay lumipat ang tingin nito kay Kyungsoo, “Kasama ka rin, Mr. Do.”

Pagkasabi niyon ay walang lingon-likod itong umalis. Pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo ang hiningang kanina pa niya pinipigilan at pinagpapalo si Jongin sa dibdib, hindi na niya napigilan na mapaluha sa kaba at sa hiya.

Natatawang niyakap siya ng kasintahan at saka magkahawak-kamay silang umalis.

* * *

 

Tahimik ang mansyon nang makarating doon si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Mahigpit ang kapit nila sa ias’t isa, waring doon kumukuha ng lakas.

Nasa sala ang magulang niya at tahimik na naghihintay sa kanila.

“Jongin, alam mo bang nawawala ang pinsan mo at nawawala rin si Krystal?” Hindi na nagtaka pa si Jongin nang itanong iyon sa kanya ng ama.

Ngumisi lang siya, “Matagal naman na kasing si Krystal at Taemin, ayaw niyo lang tanggapin ni Mr. Jung. Ano bang kaso kung sila na lang dalawa ang ikasal? Kasosyo niyo rin naman si Tito ah?”

“Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko sa’yo, Jongin! Hindi magsasara ang business deal kung hindi ikaw ang mapapangasawa ni Krystal!”

Naramdaman ni Jongin ang pagyuko ni Kyungsoo at ang mas mahigpit nitong pagkapit sa kanya. Inangat niya ang baba nito at ngumiti ng masuyo dito, nasasaktan siya para sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa.

“Kayo pala talaga? Sa lahat ng tao, Jongin bakit siya pa? Kung alam ko lang, kung alam na magiging ganito hindi na sana ako nagpumilit na kunin yang si Kyungsoo sa Australia.” Naiiling nitong sabi.

Humalakhak si Jongin, “Kahit naman hindi niyo po pinilit na dalhin dito si Kyungsoo, magkikita pa rin kami at magiging kami pa rin dahil hahanapin ko siya. Pwede ba dad, huwang niyo siyang idadamay dito!”

“Sumasagot ka na ngayon?” Tanong nito at kapagkuwan ay tumitig kay Kyungsoo. “Ikaw, alam mo isa ka pa. Magaling ka sana, matalino. Pero ano? Pinili mo pa ring patulan ang anak ko. Ang tino-tino na niya pero heto, bumalik na naman sa dati. Kahit kalian talaga, ibang-iba ka sa Kuya Junmyeon mo. _I’m so disappointed in you_.”

Akmang sasagot si Jongin nang biglang humarang si Kyungsoo at ito ang humarap sa kanyang ama. “Mawalang-galang na po Mr. Kim, pero huwag niyo naman po sanang pagsalitaan ng ganyan ang anak niyo. Ginawa ni Jongin ang makakaya niya para sa family business niyo, huwag niyo po siyang i-kompara sa Kuya niya. Mahal ko si Jongin at hinding-hindi ko isusuko ang anak niyo.”

“Bueno kung iyan ang gusto niyo, bahala kayo sa buhay niyo. Wala akong balak na suportahan ka Kim Jongin sa relasyon mo, mag-ayos ka kung gusto mong magkapwesto ka pa sa kompanya natin.” Ani ng tatay ni Jongin at saka sila tinalikuran.

Niyakap silang dalawa ni Mrs. Kim. “Jongin, pagpasensyahan mo na ang dad mo. Bigyan mo pa siya ng oras, pasasan ba’t matatanggap din niya kayong dalawa. Ako na ang bahala dito anak, umuwi na muna kayong dalawa.”

_Pag-ibig mo ang hanap_

_ng pusong ligaw_

“Jongin, baka tama ang dad mo. Baka kailangan na nating maghiwalay.” Nanginginig na saad ni Kyungsoo habang lulan silang dalawa ng kotse niya.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa manibela at patuloy lang ang pag-apak sa silinyador habang binabagtas nila ang daan papunta sa apartment ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin nakikinig ka ba sa akin? Hanapin mo na lang si Krystal.” Sumulyap si Jongin sa rearview mirror at nakita niya ang paggalaw ng balikat ni Kyungsoo, palatandaan na umiiyak ito. Hindi alam ng lalaki kung magagalit ba siya sa pagtutulak nito palayo o masasaktan dahil ayaw silang tanggapin ng kanyang ama.

Nagpatuloy lang sa pagmamaneho si Jongin, parehas silang walang kibo nang pumasok sila sa unit ni Kyungsoo.

“Umuwi ka na, kaya ko na ang sarili ko. Ayoko na, Jongin. Itigil na natin ‘to.” Malamig na sabi ng kasintahan.

Marahas niyang inangat ang mukha ng kasintahan at mariing hinagkan ang labi nito. Panay ang pagtulak ni Kyungsoo sa kanya subalit hinawakan niya ng mahigpit ang kamay nito. Nang bahagya niyang kagatin ang labi nito ay tuluyan na itong nagpatangay sa kanya.

Nagsanib ang kanilang labi at nagtagpo ang kanilang dila, sumipsip, gumalugad iyon sa bawat sulok ng kanilang bibig. Dinala ni Jongin sa kwarto si Kyungsoo at marahang inilapag sa kama nito.

Muli niya itong hinagkan, mas magaan, pilit nitong hinahabol ang labi niya sa tuwing ilalayo niya iyon.

 _“Ayaw mo na sa akin, Kyungsoo?”_ Mapanukso niyang tanong nang umungol ang kasintahan sa ilalim niya pagtapos niyang sipsipin ang balat sa maputi nitong leeg.

Agad na hinubad ni Jongin ang damit nila, pinaglakbay niya ang mata sa katawan ni Kyungsoo at pakiramdam niya’y sasabog siya sa init na nadarama. Pinaglandas niya ang kamay mula sa mukha pababa sa katawan nito. Hinaplos niya ng hintuturo ang usbong sa dibdib nito at saka iyon pinaraanan ng dila.

Bumaba ang halik niya sa tiyan nito, patungo sa puson at mapuputing hita ng kasintahan. Pinagsalit niya ang labi at daliri upang sambahin si Kyungsoo, pinuno ang balat nito ng kanyang mga marka.

Dinala ni Jongin ang labi niya sa puson ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan niya bagay sa pagitan ng hita nito.

 _“Ayaw mo na ba talaga? Hmm?”_ Anas ni Jongin at saka ikinulong ang bagay na iyon sa kanyang bibig. Sinabunutan siya ni Kyungsoo at malakas na umungol.

 _“Jongin! Ah. Shit. Please.”_ Pinagbuti niya ang ginagawa niya, determinado na baliwin ang lalaking nasa ilalim niya.

Kapagkuwan ay pinakawalan niya pagkalalaki nito at hinayaan niyang ang daliri at labi niya ang maghanda kay Kyungsoo. Pinadulas niya iyon, iniikot, pinatama iyon sa sensitibong parte nito at bawat paggalaw ng daliri ni Jongin ay lalo siyang nag-iinit dahil sa bawat ungol na lumalabas sa bibig ng kanyang kasintahan.

 _“Ayaw mo na ba sa akin, Kyungsoo? Pwede naman akong umuwi na ngayon?”_ Ngumisi siya kay Kyungsoo.

Hinatak nito ang ulo niya at hinagkan ng mariin ang labi ni Jongin. _“Gusto ko pa, Jongin.”_ Nang-aakit na sabi nito.

 _“I love you, Jongin. Please. Please.”_ Anas nito at saka sumulong sa init at sikip ng katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Maingat ang bawat paggalaw ng bewang niya ngunit nang salubungin ni Kyungsoo ang pag-ulos ni Jongin ay napatid na ang pagpipigil niya. Sunod-sunod ang pagsulong ng balakang niya sa katawan ng kasintahan, hindi na na niya ito binigyan pa ng kakayahan na mag-isip. Tanging mabibigat na paghinga at malalakas na pag-ungol ang sinagot nito sa kanya. Naghahalong mariin at mababaw ang pagkilos ni Jongin, dahilan upang pilit na igalaw ni Kyungsoo ang balakang upang abutin siya.

_“Jongin! Ah – tangina. Please!”_

Diniinan niya ang bawat paglabas at pagpasok kay Kyungsoo, hinihigop siya ng init at sikip ng kasintahan at halos panawan na siya ng ulirat.

 _“Gusto mo bang itigil ‘to, Kyungsoo?”_ Bulong ni Jongin dito at saka kinagat ang tainga nito.

_“Ah – Ayaw ko. Jongin! Please, I’m close. Shit – !”_

Iniangat niya ang kalahati ng katawan ni Kyungsoo at tumitig ng mabuti sa mata nito habang patuloy ang pagdiin niya rito sa kama. Sumikip lalo ang kanyang pangdama.

_“Tama. Tama ‘yan. Dahil hindi ako titigil na iparamdam sa’yo kung gaano kita kamahal.”_

Bumigat ang kanilang paghinga at sa pagitan ng langitngit ng kama at paghiyaw ng pag-ibig sa isa’t isa, narating nila ang kasukdulan.

Ngumiti sa kanya si Kyungsoo habang nanatili si Jongin sa loob nito.

“I’m sorry, Nini.” Hinagkan lang ni Jongin ang noo nito. Tinighaw ni Kyungsoo ang pagkauhaw ni Jongin, hindi lamang sa pisikal na aspeto maging pati sa pagmamahal na matagal na niyang hinahanap.

Inayos niya ang kanilang pwesto at dinala ang kasintahan sa kanyang kandungan. Umingit si Kyungsoo nang muling manigas ang katawan ni Jongin sa loob nito.

 _“Na naman, Jongin?”_ Natatawang anas nito ngunit kasabay niyon ay ang paggiling nito sa kandungan niya, napaungol si Jongin at ngumisi ng nakakaloko kay Kyungsoo.

 

Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo nang may mga halik na dumapo sa hubad niyang leeg pababa sa kanyang balikat. Umingit siya at nagreklamo sapagkat puyat siya at kailangan niya ng tulog.

“Soo.” Bulong nito sa kanyang tainga at patuloy na hinalikan ang likod niya ang kamay nito ay humahaplos mula sa kanyang braso, pababa sa pipis niyang tiyan hanggang sa maglari iyon sa umbok sa pagitan ng kanyang hita. Napaungol si Kyungsoo at hinawi ang kamay ni Jongin.

“Jongin ano ba! Maawa ka naman sa akin, kapag humirit ka pa ng isa palalayasin kita sa bahay ko.” Yamot niyang sabi at ibinaon ang mukha sa dibdib ng kasintahan.

Minasahe nito ang likod niya pababa sa balakang hanggang sa kanyang tulatod. “Gumising ka na, Soo. Gutom na ako. Masakit pa ba?”

Lumabi si Kyungsoo dito, “Oo masakit! Jongin, apat na beses tayong umulit magdamag at alas-kwatro na ng umaga nang patulugin mo ako! Kumain ka mag-isa mo, matutulog pa ako.

Hinagkan nito ang noo ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry na, love. Ikaw din naman ah, ayaw mo rin naman akong patigilin kagabi ah? Panay nga ungol mo eh _‘Jongin, sige pa ple –’_ Aray! Oo na titigil na nga, sorry na mahal!” Hiyaw ni Jongin nang kurutin niya ang braso nito.

“Dali na, bangon na Soo. Ready na yung tub, may breakfast na rin.”

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, “Buhat muna!” Humalakhak si Jongin ngunit pinagbigyan din ang gusto niya.

_Mula noon_

_Bukas at_

_Kailanman_

 

Nagpatuloy ang buhay para sa kanila. Halos kay Kyungsoo na tumira si Jongin dahil ayaw na nitong umuwi maging sa unit o mansyon nito dahil nga sa nangyari pitong buwan na ang nakakaraan. Matatag ang relasyon nilang magkasintahan at unti-unti ay natatanggap na ng tao sa paligid kung anong mayroon silang dalawa.

Pareho pa rin naman silang nagtatrabaho ng maayos kahit na may tensyon sa pagitan nila at ng tatay ni Jongin. Ginagawa nila lahat para lang mapalambot ang puso ni Mr. Kim upang tuluyan na nilang makuha ang basbas nito para maging malaya na silang dalawa ni Jongin.

Nang araw na ‘yon ay natapos si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa kanilang presentation para sa naudlot na merger ng kompanya ng mga Kim at ng mga Jung. Nasa conference room sila kasama ang kanilang team pati na si Mr. Kim para sa pag-aabang ng resulta.

Ilang oras pa ang lumipas at dumating si Jongdae sa loob ng kwarto na mayroong ngiti sa labi. “Pinirmahan nila! Congratulations, everyone! Kyungsoo and Jongin closed the deal!”

Malalakas na hiyaw at cheer ang pumuno sa kwarto.

“Told you, Kyungsoo! Kaya natin ‘to!” Anas ni Jongin sa tenga niya at saka sinakop ang labi niya sa mainit na halik. Napapangiting tumugon si Kyungsoo dito, wala silang pakialam kung may nakakakita ngayon sa kanila.

Isang tikhim ang pumutol sa kanila. Pilit niyang inilayo ang labi kay Jongin dahil ayaw nito iyong pakawalan. Ngumuso pa ito at tila lango pang tumitig sa kanya ngunit agad din silang napatuwid nang makita nila si Mr. Kim sa kanilang gilid na wari’y nagpipigil ng ngiti.

Umupo ito sa bakanteng upuan sa tapat nila ni Jongin. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks, dad.” Kiming sagot ni Jongin.

“You did well, Jongin. I’m proud of you. Sa’yo rin Kyungsoo.” Huminga ito ng malalim bago nagpatuloy, “Gusto ko lang magpasalamat dahil naayos na ang gusot natin sa mga Jung. Invited din pala kayo sa engagement party ni Taemin at Krystal sa makalawa. Sa susunod na buwan ang kasal, pagkatapos ng binyag ng anak nila.”

Tulala pa rin si Kyungsoo at Jongin sa itinatakbo ng usapan. Pinisil ni Mr. Kim ang balikat nilang dalawa at saka ngumisi. “Jongin, kalian ba tayo mamamanhikan? Ayokong malamangan ako ng tito mo, gusto ko na rin ng apo.”

Hindi na sila nakasagot pa nang umalis kaagad si Mr. Kim. Nagkatinginan lang sila ni Jongin, parehong nangingilid ang luha sa kanilang mata.  Dahil sa wakas, tinanggap na rin sila.

_Mula noon_

_Bukas at_

_Kailanman_

 

“Soo dito tayo unang nagkita noon, naalala mo ba?” Patawa-tawang saad ni Jongin sa kabila ng kabang nadarama habang nagbalik sila sa campus para sa kunwaring dahilan na pinapatawag sila ng dati nilang guro para sa  pag-guest kuno nila sa program sa kurso nila.

Kinurot siya ni Kyungsoo sa tagiliran at sinamaan siya ng tingin, “Oo naman, paano ko yun makakalimutan eh halos mamatay ako sa takot dahil sa inyo.”

Umupo sila sa bench at nararamdaman ni Jongin ang pamamawis ng palad niya. Inialis niya iyon sa pagkakahawak kay Kyungsoo at ibinulsa ang kamay niya.

“Jongin may problema ba? Kaninang umaga ka pa ganito.” Kita niya ang pag-aalala sa mata ng kasintahan.

“Wala naman Kyungsoo. May mga iniisip lang sa trabaho.” Ngumiti siya at mukha namang nakumibinsi niya ito. Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at kahit paano’y nakaramdam siya ng kapanatagan.

Mahabang katahimikan pa ang lumipas.

 

Biglang lumuhod si Jongin at sa nanginginig na kamay ay binuksan niya ang kahita na naglalaman ng isang singsing. Tumitig siya sa mata ni Kyungsoo na nangingilid ang luha sa mata at hinawakan ang mga kamay nito.

Napabuga siya ng hangin, “Nakakatawa, ilang beses ako nag-practice pero hindi ko pa rin alam ang sasabihin ko. Kyungsoo, salamat kasi tinanggap mo ako sa buhay mo kahit na ang dami nating pinagdaanan bago tayo umabot sa punto na ‘to. Ayaw kong damating ang gabi na kailangan kong magpaalam sa’yo. Ayaw kong gumising na hindi kita kasama.”

Napalunok si Jongin, nararamdaman niya ang pamamasa ng mata niya. “Gusto kong gumising bawat umaga na nasa tabi kita at gusto kong matapos ang bawat gabi sa piling mo. Gusto kong bumuo tayo ng pamilya at tumanda ng magkasama. Habang-buhay. Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita. Pakasalan mo ako, pwede ba ‘yon?”

Nakangiting nag-angat siya ng tingin at isinuot ang singsing dito. Tumango si Kyungsoo habang patuloy ang pag-agos ng luha nito.

Itinayo siya nito at pinagtagpo ang labi nila. Naghahalo ang luha sa halik nila at nalalasahan ni Jongin ang tamis ng pag-ibig nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Mahal na mahal kita, Jongin. At oo, pakakasalan kita.”

 

“Hindi ko nga alam na naging sila na pala. Imagine getting a call at sasabihin na ikakasal na raw sila sa susunod na taon di ba? Nakakatampo!” Ani Chanyeol at nagbungisngisan ang mga bisita sa reception ng kasal ni Kyungsoo at Jongin.

“Duh! Hindi ka kasi ang best man dito.” Irap ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Pinandilatan ni Kyungsoo ang mga ito na tila gusto pang mag-away sa gitna ng reception. “Wish ko lang sa inyo na manatali kayong matatag. Nandito lang kaming mga kaibigan niyo para sa inyong dalawa. Para sa mahabang samahan, cheers!”

Niyakap nila ang mga kaibigan na nagbigay ng mensahe sa kanila. Mabilis ang naging pangyayari, matapos kasal si Taemin at Krystal ay plinano na rin nila ang kanilang pag-iisang dibdib. Namanhikan ang magulang ni Jongin sa probinsya nila Kyungsoo.

Naging maayos na ang lahat ng problema sa buhay nila kaya heto na sila ngayon, nagdaos ng seremonya sa Batanes at pinasasalamatan lahat ng bisita at pamilya na dumating sa kanilang kasal.

“Ingatan mo ang anak ko, Jongin.” Tumango si Jongin sa nanay ni Kyungsoo. Ilang saglit pa ay nagpaalam na silang dalawa para tumungo sa susunod na destinasyon. Honeymoon.

Ilang minuto lang ang layo ng reception sa private beach house nila Jongin kaya’t pagkalabas nila ng kotse ay agad niyang binuhat si Kyungsoo na walang ginawa kundi humagikgik at paluin siya likod.

“Binyagan na natin ang buong bahay!” Natatawang saad ni Jongin habang paakyat sila sa kwarto.

Pabirong ipinalo ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa labi nito. “Jongin yung bibig mo! Ano ba yan! Ang ingay mo, nakakahiya!”

 “Yung bibig na ‘to ang magpapaligaya sa’yo mamaya. Saka hindi lang naman ako ang mag-iingay, ikaw din.” Ngumisi siya rito at nag-iwas naman ito ng tingin sa kanya.

Ibinagsak niya ang kanilang sarili sa kama at tahimik na pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo sa ilalim niya.

Hinawi niya ang buhok na tumatabing sa mukha nito. Dahan-dahan niyang kinalas ang butones ng tuxedo nito pababa sa pantalon hanggang sa parehas na silang walang saplot. Pinatakan niya ng malambing na halik ang hugis puso nitong labi.

“Kim Jongin. Kim Kyungsoo. Ah. Ang ganda-gandang pakinggan.” Anas niya habang patuloy ang pagpapaulan ng halik sa mukha pababa sa leeg nito at sa makinis nitong katawan.

Hinatak siya ni Kyungsoo pataas upang magtama ang kanilang paningin. “Thank you, Jongin. I love you.” Naiiyak nitong wika.

Lumobo ang puso ni Jongin at muling hinagkan ng masuyo ang kanyang asawa _._ “Mahal na mahal kita, Soo. Ibibigay ko sa’yo lahat ng pangarap mo. Shhh. Bawal umiyak.” Nang-aakit niyang wika dito at ibinangga niya ang kanya sa hita nito dahilan para mapaungol si Kyungsoo. “Ligaya muna dapat.”

At napuno ng mabibigat na paghinga at anas ang silid sa buong magdamag sa unang gabi ni Kyungsoo at Jongin bilang mag-asawa.

 

Anim na buwan ng kasal si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Sa loob ng panahon na ito ay hindi parating puro lamang saya, minsan ay may mga di pagkakaunawaan ngunit agad din naman iyong naaayos. May isang bagay sila na laging pinagtatalunan at iyon ay ang magka-baby. Aktibo naman sila sa pagsisiping subalit dahil sa pareho silang abala ay hindi pa rin nabubuntis si Kyungsoo.

“Aba, Jongin kalian niyo ba kami balak bigyan ng apo ng balae ko? Aba hindi na kami bumabata! Mahina ka yata eh.” Sabi ng papa ni Jongin habang nag-eempake ang kanyang asawa para sa business trip nito bukas.

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa hangin, napapadalas ang pagiging pikon niya lalo na pagdating sa pagkakaroon ng anak. Gustong-gusto na niya magka-baby pero tingin niya ay nababati iyon kapag lagi silang tinatanong dito.

“Dad naman, huwag kayong magmadali. Pagtapos ng business trip na ‘to, magba-bakasyon kami ulit ni Kyungsoo.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Jongin sa mga ito.

“Aba’y bueno mga anak, mauuna na kami at magdi-dinner pa kami ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo.”

 

Nang makaalis ang magulang ni Jongin ay tumungo na ang mag-asawa sa kanilang kwarto upang magpahinga.

“Jongin, huwag na huwag kang mambababae doon. Sinasabi ko sa’yo wala ka ng uuwian dito pag nagloko ka.” Matalim na wika ni Kyungsoo dito.

Hinigpitan nito ang yakap sa kanya at pinugpog ng halik ang mukha niya, “Seloso naman ng asawa ko. Sa’yo lang naman ako, hinding-hindi ako titingin sa iba. Kung pwede nga lang kitang isama kaso ayaw mo naman.”

“Jongin...” Natatawang saway niya dito.

Lumabi ito. “Oo na nga, hindi ko na po ipipilit. Kiss mo na lang ako.” Sabay turo sa nguso nito at nakangiting pinagbigyan ni Kyungsoo ang pagmamaktol ng asawa.

“Mahal kita, Soo.”

“Mahal din kita, Nini. Tulog na tayo.”

Apat na araw na ang nakakalipas nang tumungo si Jongin sa Singapore para sa isang business trip at patuloy ang buhay para sa kanila. Pumapasok pa rin si Kyungsoo kahit na madalas siyang nahihilo at nawawalan ng gana sa pagkain.

Napapansin na iyon ni Baekhyun maging ni Jongin tuwing nag-uusap sila, mapaumaga man o gabi.

“Balita ko diyan tutuloy ngayon sa atin si Baekhyun?” Ani Jongin habang magka-video call sila.

Tumango si Kyungsoo dito bilang sagot, “Ayoko ng mag-isa. Uwi ka na, Nini. Miss na kita.” Naiiyak na saad niya rito.

“Miss na miss na rin kita, Soo. Hintay ka lang diyan. Konting tiis makakauwi na rin ako after 3 days. Kamusta ang pakiramdam mo di ka na ba nahihilo o nagsusuka? Baka sobra kang nagpapagod sa trabaho ah.” Kita niya ang pagkabahala sa mata ng asawa.

“Okay lang ako, Jongin. Masyado lang talaga maraming ginagawa pero umuwi ako ng maaga kanina kasi sobrang sama talaga ng pakiramdam ko, hindi ako makakain madalas.”

 “Sigurado ka ba diyan? Gusto mo bang umuwi na ako? Soo, mag-file ka muna ng leave. Sabihin mo kay dad na may sakit ka, nagpa-check up ka na ba? Kyungsoo naman, mamamatay ako ng maaga sa’yo nito!”

Napatawa siya habang nakatitig sa mukha ni Jongin, hinaplos niya ang screen ng kanyang cellphone waring iniisip na nadarama niya ang asawa ngayon. “Okay lang ako, huwag mo ako masyado isipin. Kaya ko naman. Nandito naman si Baekhyun pati sina Chanyeol. Huwag ka na mag-alala, Jongin. Magpahinga na tayo, gabi na rin.”

“Goodnight, Kyungsoo. I love you. Magpagaling ka, okay?” Sabi ni Jongin at hinalikan ang screen ng cellphone nito. Para talagang bata ang asawa niya minsan.

Gumanti naman ng halik si Kyungsoo at nakangiting nagpaalam sa asawa, “Opo. Love you too, Jongin.”

 

Ilang araw ang lumipas subalit nanantiling masama ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, nagpaalam siya na hindi siya makakapasok sa araw na ‘yon baka hindi na rin niya masundo si Jongin kinabukasan kung ganito pa rin ang nararamdaman niya.

Hindi rin nakatulong na hindi sumasagot si Baekhyun sa mga tawag niya, iyon ang bagay na naalala ni Kyungsoo bago siya tuluyang mawalan ng malay.

Ilang text at tawag na ang napapadala ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan niya maging sa pamilya niya subalit wala siyang nakuhang tugon sa mga ito. Pauwi na siya sa business trip niya at nababagabag siya sapagkat kahapon pa hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Paglapag ng eroplano ay kaagad niyang kinuha ang kanyang bagahe at dumiretso sa arrival area para lamang madismaya dahil ang nakita niya ay si Chanyeol at Sehun na mukhang tulala at wala sa sarili.

“Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Nasaan si Kyungsoo?” Nakangising tanong niya.

Nalukot ang mukha ni Sehun at dumiretso sila sa kotse nito, “Pare, halika na. Hindi ka namin ididiretso sa inyo.”

“Teka, teka lang. Ano bang nangyayari, nasaan ang asawa ko? Huwag niyo akong pinagloloko ng ganito! Bakit kayo ang sumundo sa akin?” Kinakabahan na tanong ni Jongin.

“Pare, huwag ka mabibigla ah? Ganito kasi ‘yan. Nasa ospital si Kyungsoo, kagabi pa. Pagdating ni Baekhyun sa inyo, naabutan na lang niyang walang malay yung asawa mo.” Lingon ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa passenger seat.

“Putangina! Sehun, bilisan mo ang pagmamaneho! Bakit anong nangyari kay Kyungsoo?! Bakit nasa ospital siya?!”

Hindi na nadinig ni Jongin ang mga sinasabi ng mga kaibigan. Kung ano anong bagay ang nasa isip niya. Paano kung malala na ito at may malubhang sakit?

Nang dumating sila sa ospital ay dali daling pumunta si Jongin sa kwarto ng asawa, walang pakialam kung nakakabangga siya ng tao. Pagbukas niya ng pinto ay tumambad sa kanya ang mga magulang nila at si Kyungsoo na mukhang kakatapos lamang kumain.

Agad niya itong niyakap, “Soo, anong nangyari sa’yo? Napano ka? May masakit ba? Inaalagaan ka ba nila ng maayos dito –”

“Jongin.”

“Kailan ka raw pwede lumabas? Anong sabi ng doktor? Kyungsoo I’m sorry wala ako –”

“Jongin.”

“Hindi naman ako magiging balo agad? Malubha na ba, Soo? Bakit di mo sinabi sa akin –”

“Jongin, buntis ako!”

“Ha? Binigyan ka ba ng gam – Ano kamo? Buntis ka?” Gulat na gulat niyang tanong dito.

Nagniningning ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at dinala nito ang kamay niya sa sinapupunan nito, “Jongin, buntis ako. 7 weeks na. Magiging tatay ka na!”

Siniil niya ito ng marubdob na halik. Nakangiti ito sa kanya ng pakawalan niya ang labi nito. Hindi na namalayan ni Jongin na umiiyak siya, “Magiging tatay na ako! Yes! Magiging tatay na ako! Whoo. I love you, Soo.”

 

_Mula noon_

_Bukas at_

_Kailanman_

 

**8 months later.**

 

“Tangina, Jongin!! Hindi ka na makakaulit sa akin! Punyeta!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang tinutulak nila si Kyungsoo papunta sa delivery room.

“Soo, konting tiis na lang.” Hindi alam ni Jongin kung maaawa ba siya sa sakit na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo o mahihiya siya sa sinasabi nito.

“Tiis?! Anong magtiis! Sige, Jongin sa susunod ikaw ang manganak! Aray ko, puta! Matagal pa ba! Bilisan niyo naman lalabas na ‘tong anak ni Jongin!”

“Anak natin, Kyungsoo!”

“Manahimik ka, anak mo lang ‘to!”

“Sir hanggang dito na lang po kayo, maghintay na lang po kayo mamaya pag tapos na pong makapanganak ang pasyente.” Namutla si Jongin nang tuluyang maipasok si Kyungsoo sa delivery room. At walang siyang ginawa kundi ang maghintay at magdasal para sa kaligtasan ng mag-ama niya.

* * *

 

“Kamukhang-kamukha ni Jongin ang baby, ang mata at labi lang ang nakuha kay Kyungsoo.” Naalimpungatan si Kyungsoo sa mumunting ingay sa kwarto.

Nabungaran niya ang nakangiting Jongin habang hawak nito ang baby nila. “Baby, gising na ang papa mo.”

Iniabot naman iyon sa kanya ni Jongin at naluha si Kyungsoo nang makitang kamukhang-kamukha nga ito ng kanyang asawa. “Ang gwapo naman ng baby ko. Hello baby, anong pinangalan sa’yo ng papa Jongin mo?”

“Kim Jongsoo.” Nakangiting wika sa kanya ni Jongin dahilan upang mangilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

Walang pagsidlan ng tuwa si Kyungsoo nang abutin ni Jongsoo ang kanyang daliri. Hinagkan naman ni Jongin ang kanyang noo. Napakaganda ng pamilya nila.

 

“Thank you for carrying our baby for nine months. Sorry din dahil hindi ko alam kung gaano kasakit ang dinanas mo para lang maluwal siya.” Sabi ni Jongin isang gabi habang pinapatulog nila si Jongsoo sa kuna nito.

Buong buhay ni Jongin, tinatanong niya kung ano ba talaga ang kahulugan ng isang tahanan; kung matatagpuan ba niya kung saan magiging panatag ang kanyang puso. At ngayon, alam na niya sapagkat kahrarap ni Jongin ang dalawang taong nagpabago ng buhay niya.

“Handa akong pagdaanan ulit ‘yon, Jongin. Kahit mahirap dahil gusto ko ng isang malaking pamilya kasama ka.” Nakangiting sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Namungay ang mata ni Jongin at nanikip ang dibdib sa pag-ibig na pumupuno sa kanyang puso. “Aalagaan ko kayo ni Jongsoo pati na ang mga susunod pa nating magiging anak. Pagsisilbihan kita habang buhay at sisiguraduhin ko na magiging masaya tayo. Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita hindi sapat ang mga salitang ito para maramdaman at malaman mo kung gaano mo ako napapasaya ngayon at kung gaano kita kamahal. Salamat, mahal ko.”

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa buhay ko. Aalagaan din kita at sabay nating palalakihin ang mga anak natin. Tatanda tayo ng maligaya sa piling ng isa’t isa. Salamat, Jongin.” Hinagkan niya ang mga luhang lumalandas sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ikinulong ito sa init ng kanyang bisig.

Walang salitang namutawi sa kanilang labi, tanging katahimikan lamang ang namayani habang magkayakap si Kyungsoo at Jongin na handang harapin ang bagong bukas kasama ang isa’t isa.

 

Tapos na ang panahong nagpagala-gala at ligaw ang puso ni Jongin sapagkat nakauwi na rin iyon sa tahanan nito.

 

 

Sa piling ni Kyungsoo at ng bago nilang pamilya.

 

****

_– Wakas._


End file.
